Tawny and Taker Infatuation
by Menaji
Summary: Infatuation...the state of being carried away by unreasoned passion or love. Based on the one shots "Getting what I want"& "I always get what I want". Will Tawny continue her affair with Mark or will she give up on him?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off the oneshots of "Getting what I want" and "I always get what I want" This is an Undertaker fic but many other WWE superstars will be presented in this chapter as well. Let me know what you guys think. Tanya and my Prynciz GTJ(whos been MIA BUT I KNOW WHEN SHE SEES THIS EMAIL FOR THIS STORY ILL BE HEARING FROM HERE…DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN TO THE BIG EASY) So readers please read and review. This story also takes place in 2002. (sorry but this era was the shit) And if you didnt read the one shots then you might be lost. **

**xoxo**

Chapter 1 ( Remember me?)

Then...

"Shit, shit, damn it." Tawny Vondett was unable to locate her cell phone, and to add more problems to the matter. She was running late to her first meeting not only with the owners but the wrestlers as well. Tawny stood 5'9, curves, bust line that was natural but still would make Palma Anderson blush, long blonde hair with highlighted strikes of white blonde. She parked her Grey Range Rover in the empty spot and her YSL pumps click through the concert of the arena. This was her first meet and greet with everyone, but running late was not a great impression. She open the door, knowing all eyes were on her. Tawny smiles, she heard whispers but they were flattering ones.

"Welcome, nice to see you've made it." Vince said shaking her hand. "Actually your on time, were about to get started."He motion Tawny to sit between Stephanie and Shane, who's eyes never left her after introducing himself.

"Damn...she fine." Mumbled Scott Hall to his buddy Kevin Nash. "Oh my god, dude I cannot close my mouth."

"Well want me to tell her to go sit on it?" Kevin chuckles as he takes a sip on his bottle water.

"Be my fucking guest." Scott's chocolate eyes were daggers damn he wanted to be super man right nowother side of the room"Can never have to much eye candy huh."

"Yeah but she actually is working." Stated took notice of the female as well. _Damn_. He had on shades, so unlike the others, his expressions was hidden...almost. He shook his head and smirk at the comments Scott Hall made.

"Dog."

"It's not my fault she's a walking sex."

* * *

-Now...

Shane McMahon brushed his thumb up against his bottom lip. He had to catch his grip somehow by not getting a hard on in a staff meeting with the board of directors. Tawny Vondett has been with the company for almost three weeks but still he was un successful in bringing her to her pretty knees...literally. He hears every word his mother is saying while all in the same gazing his eyes all over the new added flush to the WWF.

"Shane, anything to say on your end?"His eyes finally cut from Tawyn's alluring body to his mother Linda.

"No, not at all." Shane did not give a shit about what his mother and the board of directors were talking about. Tawny was wearing a tight fitted white shirt that showed off her upper shape. You could tell her stomach was flat with a pierce belly button. He felt his lions grew as she thought about was she the boyshorts type or cheek cut panties...

"Well okay, everything has been taken care. Vince, anything to add?" Her husband nods his head no and a few words later the meeting was over. Tawny had stayed after to talk with Stephanie, the ladies mesh well together which was something new for Stephanie. She didn't really get along with many females but she liked Tawny.

"So I was thinking about lunch-"Tawny places her hands on her abs. "I was sooooo thinking the same thing. Let me put this stuff in the office and I'll meet you downstairs."Stephanie smiles.

"Sure, text me when your heading that way."

"Okay." Tawny walks towards her office, only to be stop by Shane. "Shit-"

"Sorry."

"You scared the crap out of me." Tawny places her fingers through her hair catching a breath. "Damn you." She punches him.

"Ouch, sure you don't want to be a Diva instead of a GM on camera." Shane said playfully holding the arms she punched him in. "You for sure got the body for it."

Tawny rolls her eyes. "Later Shane."

Closing the door behind her, she met the gaze of a pair of piercing green ones. "Can I help you?"

"I really don't appreciate that little stun you pulled last week-"She licks her lips.

"You started it." His legs were cocked wide open, she didn't have a choice but to dart her eyes to the area that some how held his huge man smirks and cross his large tattooed arms. " You know what?"She said taking her mind out of a sex daze and met his eyes again. "Do something about it."

* * *

"...What?"-Stephanie shared a slight conversation with the Candice Michelle before giving Tawny a text. She didn't like Candice but Stephanie was not rude either to the busty brunette ; Her father wasted time and money on girls like her. Fame, and onscreen sluts.

"Whoa man candy come this way." The two ladies looks up and he was beyond eye candy. He wore a white Hanley long sleeves with blue jeans and a leather jacket. stood about 6'3 or 6'4. very very handsome.

"Hello ladies."

"Hey." They both spoke in unions. The tone was seductive and very inviting.

"How may I help you."

_She's such a slut_. Stephanie rolls her eyes arches a brow before finally removing his eyes from Candice cleavage.

"I'm looking for a Tawny Vondett?"

"Tawny?" Candice makes a face. Tawny had been with the company for almost a month or so and she'd been showed love and lust by everyone. Who the fuck was she? Candice had to give Tawny her props; the bitch was hot from head to toe but the busty brunette didn't get it. She was way hotter blondes are out, brunettes are in. What was the big deal about Tawny anyway.

"Yeah, BBD?""BBD?" Both Stephanie and Candice question him at the same time."Yeah, Blonde Beautiful, D cup." He smirks smiling, and the scent of his Gucci cologne tickles Candice nose.

"She's actually joining me for lunch she should be down in a moment." Stephanie interupted looks at her blackberry. "I'm going to give her a call."-

* * *

"Oh...mmmm...fuck." Tawny moans softly.

"You like that?-"

"I love it...ahhh." Her whimpers were pleasure to his ears. "Fuck!" Somehow, the blonde mange to turned around and answer her office phone.

"Tawny Vondett."

"Tawny , this is Stephanie...did you get my text? And are we still on for lunch or what?"

"Mark." She moan softly removing the phone away from her mouth. She watches as Mark roughly bends her over on the desk while lifting her leg up onto it. "Stop...ahhh." _Focus Tawny_. "Uh..no I got caught up in an email. I'll be coming...pretty soon."

"There's someone here for you." Stephanie hands the young man her blackberry.

"Hey Tawny baby."

Tawny, remove Mark's finger from her mouth and shot a look at the phone. "Huh?" The voice was familiar but she couldn't believe...she wouldn't believe. it.

"Huh? Tawny it's Quinn...remember... your fiancée'."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please read and review...xoxo**_

Chapter 2 (Sweet lips)

Tawny smirks. "I'll be down." Hanging the phone up without saying anything, she felt the eyes of the world champion on her. "Didn't know you were involved." His deep voice questioned, and it sent a chill through her spine.

"Didn't know it matter to you." She mumbles. "We can finish this later...I have to get a lunch with Stephanie."

Mark tied his bandanna around his head and placed his Deadman inc shirt back on. "I got a autograph signing and then I'm hitting the road for Kansas. So I'm not sure when I am going to see you." His green eye kept their focus on the beautiful blonde in front of him.

"Okay, I'll call you if I can." She said re applying her foundation. Mark closed the door gently behind him and as he did, Tawny let out a deep breath of almost a relief.

* * *

**Tawny's P.O.V.**

How did this start ? How did it even begin? Oh yeah…Mark's over the top ego. He actually think that I wanted him. Please, but I had to get him back. And that mid day in my office after his "wife" Sara had the balls to come into my office and try to tell me off, moments later I was riding her man on my sofa. But, that was just a bit of a payback to him for showing up at my hotel room that night. But that was three weeks ago, and I am still fucking him why? I don't have the answer to that. I mean, I came here to work and not to be worked. It's totally unprofessional and I don't want the rumor mill to start about me. I can just hear it in the locker room now. _"Hey Tawny and Mark are fucking dude." _Or whatever men talk about; they're just like women but without periods. Let me get my shit together. I got an ex to deal with along with a lunch with my new girl Stephanie McMahon. Oh yes, the Stephanie Marie McMahon. I heard awful things about her too but, I'd rather befriend a woman power than to be known as Taker's side fuck.

Tawny watched as the busty brunette Candice Michelle made flirty jesters with Quinn. She had to give it to the guy, he still took her breath away. But they're relationship was done, the only person who didn't know that was Quinn.

"Hey, what are you doing here-"

"Came to see you, we need to talk." He said.

"There's nothing to talk about I mean. We made a decision." Tawny spoke in a very low tone to her ex.

"That just doesn't go away. The love we have. Come on baby."

"Tommy Quinn, if you don't go…I am going to have security toss you out. So which one is it going to be?" She crossed her arms. She arched a brow when Quinn backed out. "Have a good life Quinn." No doubt Tawny felt like shit but hey, she's moved to New York for a reason and that was to leave her past in the past.

Stephanie and Tawny had lunch at the local Hard Rock café on Broadway in New York.

...

_Okay Stephanie, enough with the small talk, go ahead and ask me. Who is Quinn_?

Stephanie places her menu on the table and looks into my direction. "So, what was up with that guy? Was you really engaged?"

"Yeah, but…shit happens." I said flagging the waiter down.

Stephanie took a sip of her water. "Oh, yeah…understand totally."

"Was he the reason you left Los Angeles?" She asks me.

Some of it. "Yes." She didn't need all the details. "So, yeah." I had to change this subject. "So, exactly, what do you have in store for Wrestlemaina?"

Stephanie had a evil smile on her face. " Well, I was thinking of continuing the little story friction with you and Sara."

My eyes widen. "What?"

"Yeah, even though, really I am not sure what all that was about some weeks ago but my dad liked it. He talked to Mark, and Mark talked to Sara and bam it's all good. Unless you don't want to do it.?"

Shit, how in the hell was this going to play this out? Mark must wanted to see some drama between the woman he loved and the woman he loved to fuck. That would raise his ego even higher than to see two women fighting over his red neck, tattooed, muscular, sexy…I shook my head. Every time I get mad at him it turns into sex. My eyes finally locked on the heiress. "….I'll do it."

**End of P.O.V.**

* * *

Hours later, Mark arrived back home at his Texas ranch. Sara was waiting for him as usual and had everything prepared for him. From food to his luke warm bath water, she waited hand and foot for him and have been for two years. Instead of a kiss, Mark greeted his girlfriend with a glare. "So, I heard you called Vince. You want to be a wrestler now?"

Sara nods her head no. "Well hello to you too Mark, haven't seen you in weeks." She rolls her eyes. "I want to spend more time with you Mark. I can't stay in this house weeks and weeks while your away…doing God knows who or what." The last part she didn't expect to come out but her frustration grew tired of everything.

Mark shook his head. "You knew my job and everything that came along with it. You'd know I'd be gone a lot. And as far you thinking I'm screwing around….I don't have time for it I'm fucking tired." He felt like shit for telling her that lie but to keep things on a green level with them he did it anyway. "I'm sorry, come here."

"I'm tired, your dinner is on the table. Goodnight." Sadly, Sara made her way upstairs and closed the door behind her.

"Guess I'm on the sofa." He mumbled. It was around 2 am and all he could do was think about Tawny. She just had to bring her gorgeous face, banging body, sucakable tits into the company. Mark felt guilt even when he laid eyes on Tawny for the first time. He thought fucking her that night would end his week long hard on from thinking about her but…no…it didn't. He took out his phone and stared at the 212 number He never once entered her number in into his phone knowing the fact that Sara looks through it. Mark decide to talk to Sara instead of call Tawny. He opens the door gently and entered their dark room. As Mark inhaled deeply, he softly closed the door behind him and walked over towards the bed. She was crying he could tell.

"Go away right now." Sara attempt to make it seemed like she wasn't crying. The blonde kept her back towards him. Mark gently removed the covers from their king size bed and knelt down next to Sara's side of the bed. "Darlin…"

Sara wipe away the dried tears on her face. She give him a glare. "What?" She questioned reaching for the light on her night stand.

"Well…what is it Mark?"

* * *

A few days later…

It was early afternoon and Tawny was wearing only a white shirt and a yellow pair of boy short. With her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders, she poured her a bowl of corn pops (which I am eating now). She pop in an episode of Jem, her favorite cartoon when she was growing up. Anything that reminded her of something pure placed a smile on her face. Whishing she could only go back to those days, but it was too late. Her mouth, and pussy were already unpure. No truing back now.

As Tawny was going over a few matches for tonight's Raw, she notices a few changes. One in particular that wasn't in any cut scenes. From outside information, the crowd loved her. She was voted above Torrie Wilson; that had to mean something. She decide to give hew new found BFF a call but before she could press the send button on her front door seemed like it was going to bust of its damn hinges. The blonde quickly jumps up and grabs the bat from the corner and opens the door. "What the fuck!" Before Tawny's bat can come into full contact with the other person on the end, she stopped herself.

"Mark, what the hell?"

"What the hell with you! This damn bat." He yells yanking it from Tawny's grip.

"Don't fucking knock my damn door down like you're the fucking cops!" Tawny yells. The blonde finally took a moment to realized that Mark was at her home. "How in the hell did you know where I lived stalker?"

Mark closes the door behind him and begins to walk towards Tawny, basically with a evil smirk on his face stalking her. Tawny stares at the 6'7 footer under eyed. "So is this how you play your games?" Finally the blonde was backed into a wall. "You want me don't you?"

He didn't answer. Mark just moved closer to the busty and curvaious blonde in front of him.

Tawny felt his hardness, what an instant panty dropper. Mark was fucking with her, so she's gonna play the game back. "You want me wett?"

That worked, Mark's body was now pressed up against Tawny that she could barley breath. Mark, in a instant wraps the females legs around his large waist. Tawny bit the bottom of her lip while pulling Mark closer to her beautiful face. Staring into his green eyes, Tawny felt heat build through her entire body. Just like when they first met…well fucked. They're nose were now touching and Tawny was wearing a seductive smirk of her own. "..So…You want me to ride that big dick of your first or blow it?"

"You got a mouth on ya." Mark spoke huskliy.

"He speaks." Tawny pretends to be surprise.

"I'm sure am gonna miss this, no doubt." Mark spoke slowing grinding his rock hard on between Tawny's legs. The young female removed her top and was only wearing a bra. "Miss it? What are you talking about."

"This is my last time with you. And I'm gonna make it a good one." Mark placed the female back down on the floor and backed away. Mark unzipped his pants and within seconds they were down on the floor. Exposing that lovely dick the female before him Tawny's mouth was watering up just looking at the sight of Mark's manhood.

"So for starters sweet heart, come put those gloss lips where they belong."

* * *

**Tawny P.O.V**

So I am on my knees, how did I get there I don't know. But in front of me was the largest dick I ever met. I mean that both ways. But and I am still curious to his words that were just mention a while ago. _This is the last time? _If I think that means what I think it means…I am gonna be in trouble but for right now I am going to push that thought in the back of my mind and suck the skins of his dick.

I kiss the shaft as I played with his balls. I hear a groan deep in his chest so, I'm doing right…as always. For only knowing Mark a few weeks, sexually I already know what he loves, not likes. Anyway back to the job, I'm working my skills on the huge man until I make him bust one. I instantly feel Mark's large hands on my ass. Seeing that I was only in my boy shorts, magically those mother fuckers were tossed to the side without me even lifting a leg. Mark removed his shirt and lifted me up onto the table. His long tongue like a snake's slid from sucking my breast to play with my belly ring. And yes my lips downtown hooked up with the familiar face. Sucking gently on my clit, Mark stuck his finger inside of me Mmmm now I couldn't do nothing but arch my hips to the movement of Mark's skillfully lounge.

"Ohhh…Mmmm."

Before I knew it, his harden shaft slid in and out of me slowly which always drove me wild. "Ahhhh fuck!" I held my legs up so I can watch every inch of Mark sling himself in me. Damn it was hot. "Fuck."

"Your fucking hot baby." Mark moans as he leans in closer to kiss me. "Come here, open your eyes." They shot open as I meet with his green eyes. "That's it…let me see how I make you feel when I'm sling this dick in you."

I think I'm gonna come. "Yeah…"

"Yeah." Mark moan as he lift his leg on the table and my leg on his shoulder. "So damn tight."

He smacks my ass. "Just like that…Mark."

"I'm finna come baby."

"Yeah…Ummm." Me too. Just then he grips my hips and began to slam faster into me. "Ahhhh"

"Ugggghhh…Tawny…fuck!"

_**End P.O.V**_.

* * *

Moments later, Tawny and Mark were still stuck in their same position. Sexed out and exhausted. While both lovers attempt to bring their heart rate back down, the blonde female popped up and began to straddle the larger man already beneath her.

"So, what did you mean this is the last time? " She knew what Mark had meant, for some reason she just wanted to hear him say that they were over.

"We can't do this anymore, I'm with Sara." Mark mumbles, but the words he spoke were clear.

Tawny had that. 'Okay -so-what-look on her pretty face. "Okay, your point? You were with her three weeks ago when you had me bent over in my hotel room fucking my senseless on the table. What changed?"

He removed the blonde and gathered his clothes together. Finally, Mark turned to Tawny and looked her dead in the eye. It took everything inside and outside of Mark lay Tawny back down on the bed and fuck her brains out, but it only took guilt and his concisions to speak the words that he was now starting to rethink. "I asked Sara to marry me."

* * *

**PryncizGTJ:** Yay my baby is back, glad you still love it. **Tanya:** I knew this would make you happy i love you too!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (A new play thing? Maybe)

_**Tawny's P.O.V**_

…_Should I slap him or ride him again? _My facial expression was stone faced but inside I was asking myself that question. "Oh…congrats!" I attempt to remove myself from on top of him but Mark held his hands tight around my waist. "What? let me go!"

"Where you going?" His deep voice boomed.

"Getting off of you and you need to leave." I spat. "Came to get one last fuck before YOU walked down the isle huh?" I couldn't find my panties fast enough. Oh, did I mention I'm a bit pissed off? "Well I hope during the marriage your faithful Mark." I'm hiding so well behind this fake smile.

"You have a smart ass mouth on you-" Mark smirked. "I do what I want if you haven't notice

"Yeah, well sorry if I don't satisfy your ego." Yes found them, but they were soaked so what the use of putting them on…He's still here. "But like I said. I hope you two be happily married and I wish nothing but the best for you. You can show yourself out." I locked and closed the bathroom door behind me. I hated Mark's guts with a passion and hate is a strong word but seeing him actually get married? I can't believe it, now this, I have to see with my own eyes. A part of me still wanted him though. I never had a man to tame me bed and to hit the right spots perfectly. Yup…I'm gonna miss that dick, but Sara slip I'll be sure to slid right on in and make a trip to Texas every once in a while. But I refuse to be the other woman.

_**End of P.O.V.**_

* * *

Candice Michelle was reading the latest issue of WWF magazine, and her eyes widen at the sight of Tawny being the center of attention. A brief article, nothing special but it was that was beside the point Tawny was starting to get attention she wasn't. The beautiful brunette sucked her teeth and couldn't believe that bitch was in the magazine instead of her. She's the Diva, She's the hottest, and the crowd loves a sexy bad girl…Whats the deal? Candice then decided to walked to Shane's office, but before she could knock on the door, someone very interesting caught her eye.

"Quinn isn't it?" She asked.

Quinn stared at the busty brunette. "Oh yea, that's me…sorry I don't' remember your name but I do remember (he looks her up and down) you."

She pushed her lips together. "I take it your looking for a certain blonde?"

"Yeah, have you seen her?"

"Not yet, but I would like to talk with you tho, you know, for a while you wait for her…if you don't mind?"

Quinn looked around. "Okay, sure."

Candice decided to put her little evil plan behind her for right now. She wanted to get some info from Tawny's past.

* * *

Moment's later, Tawny walked into her office to find a certain older yet very sexy gentleman sitting behind her desk. The blonde closed her door loudly to make it aware to the older man that she had arrived.

"Can I help you?" Tawny answered.

"Hope so, I haven't had the pleasure in meeting you yet." The guy was sure of himself that he was gonna bust in his pants just at the sight of her. She was more gorgeous close up and in person. He extended his hand. "Scott Hall."

"Tawny Vondett." She extended hers. He kissed it. "Charmed."

"I hope so."

She smirked giving Scott a look from head to toe. He was wearing black, and gray. The leather jacket made him look so bad ass; it was kind of a turn on for Tawny. "So, what can I help you with Mr. Hall?" She felt his brown eyes on him

Scott took a seat. "Conversation. Your gorgeous."

_Sucker_. "Thank you Scott." She crossed her legs underneath the table. "So, what would you like to have a conversation about?"

He removed his shades. "Whatever you want."

This man has the most wonderful pair of chocolate eyes. " Ummmmmm…sex." Since I wont be having it for a while. "Looking for a boyfriend with a big cock. Know any?"

Her words took Scott by surprise. "You have some mouth on you-"

"I heard that before." She winks. "So, let's talk about sex."

"I'd rather show you."

Tawny smirks. "I just bet you would Razor. So tell me what you really come in here for?"

"You."

* * *

**Rabbit:** Thank you for review can't wait to read more of your reviews. **Tanya:** Here's your chapter glad you liked the last one. **PryncizGTJ**: Ahhh you wanna be Tawny you are so silly. Yeah I am wondering what's her backstory too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (What the fuck is really going on?)

* * *

Sara was happy and ecstatic as hell. She couldn't wait to marry Mark, although that didn't cross her mind until she met Tawny…the big breasted bimbo. "I don't want a big wedding just something small close friends and family. And it can be outside too." She said to her friend Katie causally.

"Sara really, I'm happy for ya but what about that girl you was telling me about?" Katie wondered.

Sara made a face. "Tawny?"

"Yeah, she's pretty I saw her on television." Katie spoke.

Sara made a face. "Whatever. Let's start looking at the guest list shall we?"

"Well Mark will need to do his side, and since he's not here let's just look at colors and then the cake." Katie suggested.

Sara pouted. "Sure, I believe the guest list will take longer anyway."

Katie smiled at her. "Sara you're my friend and I love you but…I have a weird feeling about this wedding."

"Why? Mark and I been together for a while now. My dad likes him and everything."

"No Sara I mean, you don't think he did it just to shut you up?"

"KATIE!"

Katie stood up. "WELL YOU'VE BEEN BUSTING THE GUYS BALLS SINCE FOREVER!"

"Your jealous, that's all you want to help me out when that goes away?"

"Sara I am your friend. Jealousy isn't there, but since your acting like your better than me right now I will come back later."

* * *

**_Tawny's P.O.V._**

I gently laid my back my chair and shift comfortably so Scott could get a peek of my thigh. "Me?"

"Yes…you." He arched his eye brown.

"Scott. I am flattered I mean you're a gorgeous guy but I am here to work-"

Scott flashed a smile. "Oh Tawny honey, I don't kiss and tell."

"Yeah well, I'd rather us just be co workers." I was being honest, well a little bit. Half of me wanted to take his ass down right here on this desk. And if I got caught…oh well.

"Awww." Scott made this cute little pout on his still handsome face. "Your breaking my heart."

I had to blush. "Sorry, didn't mean to be in the heartbreaking business but I have to stay focus. Don't like to mix business and pleasure." I sat up from my seat and extended my hand to him. He kissed instead of shaking it just like I expected Scott to do.

"I don't give up that easy, I'll keep trying."

As I walked Scott towards my door, I let him exit while I stood there watching him leave. Something or these two caught my attention. It was Candice Michelle and Quinn walking together linked arm and arm.

"Oh there she is!" Candice pointed to me. She was either tipsy of some cocktails or smoked something good. I gave a small wave to be nice. I looked into Quinn's brown eyes. "Q, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you but I ended up bumping into Candyland over here-"

I watched Quinn make flirtatious eyes with Candice. Candice, what really can I say about her she's more of a frienemies type chick;

but were not friends nor were enemies. I pretty sure like any other woman in the world, she thought Quinn was a looker which he is; she saw her chance and went for it. I'm not mad or anything, but why do I have the urge to punch the hell out of Candice right now?

"Well that's nice, what did you want Quinn?"

He removed himself from the embrace of the pretty brunette. "Can we talk?"

I glanced at Candice who seem to have a sad expression on her face. She tap Quinn on the shoulder. "Call me later?"

Huh? Did I miss something?

Quinn nods his head and puts his attention on me, "I just came here to see you. I miss you-"

"Well I am working." I stated.

"You left me." He spat.

"You left me so were even." I didn't want to talk about it I'm over him, our failed relationship all I want to do is work.

"Bull shit Tawny and you know it-"

"No wait you didn't leave me it was just a binge."

"I had issues but you were perfect either sweetheart." He spat now grabbing me by the shoulders. "Remember…where and how I met you _Tawny._"

The past, especially mines was such an ugly thing, no matter how many times I erase or black out certain things, my mind and people seem to keep that certain history into play with the present.

"Please, it's been a year Tommy. What exactly do you want? Yeah I was your fiancée` but were done so what now-"

Quinn takes his nose and smells me and looks at my body from head to toe finally locking eyes on me. "Your fucking someone, I know it."

"Oh fuck you!" I attempt to removed myself out of his grip, bad idea.

"I know…you are because I know you."

His grip on me was starting to hurt. "Your hurting me let go-"

"You like pain and you know it-"

"Hey! Tawny."

I felt a ease of comfort and protection once I heard a familiar voice in my door way. Both Quinn and I attention was the man standing there with a mean expression on his face; his eyes were lock dead on Quinn. "Is there a problem?"

I looked at Quinn. "No, he was just leaving." I smirked.

Quinn flashed a smile that was fake as hell, he leans in to my ear. "Next time you might not be so lucky." With that he left. I straighten up myself and walked towards the doorway.

"You must be Tawny."

I smiled at the mere fact of him knowing my name. "Yeah, I am still a bit fresh here its nice that you know me-"

He took a seat. "Well I asked around and you fit the description with." He cleared his throat. "You okay, that guy seemed a bit rough with ya back there-"

I shook my head. "Oh don't worry about him he's nothing old flame. Fucking loser, thank you."

We started at each other for a while, until he spoke up. "I was told by Stephanie that you need to sign this."

"Oh right." It was just one of those program mangers the wrestlers need the GM needs to sign if Vice isn't present or if they don't want to be hound by a million questions either. I watched as the older man watch me. I wanted to take a bite and he seemed like the type to tame you in the bedroom more so than Mark, who just wanted to talk dirty, and be in control of everything and to make me cum harder than ever, and hit all the right spots…NO NO NO I AM PISSED AT HIM… the prick. _DING!_

"Ummm here you go."

He grabs the paper and nods at me with a weak smile. "Thank you." As he began to walk towards my door. I stopped him.

"Hey, how about we get drinks later. My teat from saving me from my ass of an ex." See that was my _DING. _

"I don't know about that sweetheart-"

"Oh come one drink for you and one shot for me. You can't say no to a pretty girl like me." I pouted. "Can you, besides I always wanted to know what it was like to drink with the rattlesnake."

That made him smile, I still got my charm if nothing else. He'd seem to think about it and gave me a quick glance from head to toe. "Alright, guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Great, see you at 8 Austin."

* * *

Mark watched as Stone Cold Steve Austin had a conversation with Tawny, his Tawny. It didn't matter if he was hitting that or not. There was something in Austin's eyes that made Mark want to barge down there and slap the hell out of both them. _What the fuck is really going on? Why is she cheesein' so much? Austin laughs, he never laughs? _Mark watched as Austin walk off into another direction. He tosses his bagel in the trash and walks towards Tawny's office. Before she could close the door, with full force pushes it open scaring her to death. He watched as the blonde eyes went from horrified to rage.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

Mark lifted Tawny on the desk wrapped her legs around his waist. "Shut up and lay back so I can fuck you."

* * *

Had a hard time with this chapter things were just not coming into play hope yall liked it. It was a bit rushed but I have another Muse who wants some writing done and no she dosent believe in sharing. But I am only working on two stories at a time so until im done with this or Breakeven then that story will be posted. **_Thanks to Rabbit, Random Jay, Shyann, for the reviewsand my girl PryncizGTJ. Thanks for coming up with some type of idea, I went with yours and ran with it. *mauh* to you all!_**

**_xoxo_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (I'm not a whore I just fuck a lot)

* * *

"Mmmmm fuck me….yeah."

Every time Tawny would moan, or even speak his name it made Mark's dick even harder. The chick was smoking hot and she knew it, curves and a bust line that would match up to Dolly's. Well they weren't that big, but they fitted perfectly inside of the palm of Mark's hand, and mouth.

"Ohhhh, just like that." Tawny bit her bottom lip. Her eyes filled with lust staring into the eyes of the very man she seemed to hate. But in just a quick second, Tawny would suck, and fuck that very same man whenever and wherever.

_I like your pants around your feet_Mark leans into the younger blonde's ear as he has her bent over. "Tawny." He spoke in a husky low tone, the hard strokes stops which was mentally hard for him to do. He began to stoke slowly, taking his member all the way in then all the way out. He picks the female up and lays her on the glass desk placing on leg on his shoulder while having her leg lay between his. "Tawny." He whispers this time.

_And I like the dirt that's on your knees_

Tawny watched as Mark slid his hard member in and out of her with gentle strokes. She looks down and was turned on even more. This was different. His movements, his touches…were different. "Mark…please."

_And I like the way you still say pleaseWhile you're looking up at meYou're like my favourite damn disease_

"Tawny…fuck."

"Make me cum Mark…ohhhh." The stokes got faster again as Mark began to pump into her. And moments later, Mark made Tawny's demand come true. The blonde feel on her and Mark feel on top of her remembering not to put all his weight on her.

Her desk phone rang and she pressed the speaker. "Tawny Vondett."

"Hey Tawny this is Stephanie. I want to go over the storyline with you in a few minutes, meet me in my office. And if you see Mark can you tell him I'd like for him to join as well."

"Okay…I'm pretty sure he's around here someone where. I will tell him, let me send this email and I will be heading your way."

"Okay."

Making sure she pressed the off button, Tawny pushed Mark up and punched him in the face. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What the fuck are you doing that's my damn face you insane person!" Mark spat.

Tawny reached for her feminine wipes inside of her Chanel Handbag. "You are suck a fucking lair, and a cheater. I thought that was the _last time_?"

Mark removes his hand from his face and looks at the busty blonde before him. "Oh yeah." He began to smirk. "You will go nuts without this.-"

"No I surely believe it's the other way around. Mark."

"Yeah well I was just proving a point." Mark mumbled not knowing that Tawny heard him.

"And what point was that you prick!"

Mark adjusted himself. "Nothing, talking out loud see in Stephanie's office."

As he exited the office he was startled by the female standing at the door. "Candice?" Mark closes the door behind him to make sure the brunette didn't see Tawny cleaning herself up. "Can I help you with something? Where you looking for Tawny?"

Candice pressed her lips together. "No I was looking for Shane's office, I must've got the wrong door. I was just about to knock until….you came…out."

Mark didn't know what or how to take that comment. Tawny was a bit loud but that never stop them before, he just didn't want things to get back to Sara nor around the company. He was a private type of guy, he so had to play this cool. "Well Shane's office is around the corner."

"Okay, thanks."

By the time Mark figured out Candice knew where Shane's office just like everyone else did, it was too late to confront the diva. "She don't know shit." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Mark arrived at the office, with Shane and Stephanie already there and Tawny soon entered. As both Tawny and Stephanie went over various ways of the storyline it seem like it would be too much going on to involve Tawny. Mark and Sara both already have a stalker on their hands. Tawny and Shane then interjected that Sara flirtatious ways with Mark could be a clue that she was the stalker.

Mark on the other hand didn't care what the hell they came up with as long as it was good. He never was the type of guy to involved himself with the divas but since its Sara and the co GM of Raw I guess it would be fine. But his eyes shifted at all three people in the room but really he was focused on Shane and the way he was staring at Tawny. _This motherfucker. _But I guess that was the way he looked at her before taking action inside that hotel room that night. He had to have her and he did, and no matter what Tawny was his weather she knew or not and as far as the other men….he'll just have to tame Tawny into a good girl for them and just say no. Which he started doing only a hour ago, but it looks like this process was going to take some time, because he notice Tawny winking and Shane out the corner of his eye…_This little bitch_.

* * *

Austin knew it was a bad idea to agree to have a drink with Tawny. The last thing he need was for another woman to enter his life. He was thinking way ahead, this divorce that he was going through was a bitch and Debra was too. They didn't have any kids so you'll think that there was nothing to fight over, yeah right. He took a swig of his beer just thinking about the whole thing. He then notice the blonde walk through the doors of the bar and she smiled walking towards him.

"Hey, thanks for coming. I thought you were going to stand me up."

Steve Austin shakes his head no. "I wouldn't dare that's my word and I am pretty sure someone would pick you up."

"A shot of patron please, thank you." Tawny turned her attention back to Steve. "So I never got to tell you that match with you and Hall at wrestle mania was awesome, it was only a few weeks ago but still a great match."

"Thank you. We could have done better but, hey it was cool with me. I guess we were both going through something and still is….it kind of didn't make my top ten. I felt like I didn't put my all in it."

"Don't be so hard on your self your fucking Stone Cold Steve Austin. My cousins had your poster in your room. It's crazy I am talking to you now." Tawny took her shot.

Steve wanted to changed the subject. "So where you from what your story."

"Don't have one really. I'm from LA and grew up in a middle class family. Noting exciting. And I love the 80's music. Hell I love that decade period."

"You act like you were in your 20's." He laughs.

"No, but I was totally rad decade man." Tawny said in a valley girl tone. "So tell me, how did the boys in the back describe me?"

For a moment there she thought she saw a slight blush on the Rattlesnakes face. He glance at the blonde. "Well, your hot blonde-"

"I am big girl I know you guys talk like truckers back there."

"Well I am very respectful Tawny-"

"Well what if I want you talk dirty." She wanted to see his reaction.

He arched a brown. "If that's what your into."

"Not really, it helps the sex out though." She took her shot. "Which I love."

"Yeah?" He questions. "Never met a woman that loved sex."

Tawny's jaw drop. "Then what the hell where they doing in relationship or on earth? I'm not a fing or a whore…I just fuck a lot."

Austin couldn't help but grin at her, and the girl was already on her third shot. Tawny then leans in towards him. "So you like where this conversation is going?"

"depends on where it is going."

Tawny seductive smile turned into a friendly one. "You being my buddy." For right now just to get that prick Mark jealous, but I will fuck you Austin.

Steve smirked at the younger female. "Sure, but you know everyone is going to be think were fucking."

Tawny shifted back comfortably in her chair. "Well…one day we'll make their dreams come true."

* * *

**I wanted to put post this asap getting ready for Raw this Monday they are coming to ! Ahh I will be there so I wanted to post this before I start my weekend and Raw this Monday! Thanks to the readers and Random Jay(and your going to love this feud) and Prynciz GTJ(I am going to give you a nick name, I feel like im spelling your name wrong). **

"**I figured you out" by Nickleback. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (So what do we have here?)

* * *

After a few drinks, Steve made sure Tawny got home safe. "Austin I am fine I am just a bit tipsy don't you have to hit the road in the morning?"

"Yeah, but you're a bit slop. I don't want you to hurt anything or anyone."

Tawny pop the lock on her Range Rover. "Please, if I was drunk…I'd be making out with you right now." She kissed Austin on the cheek and hop inside of her luxury SUV. "See you Monday on Raw."

"Good nite Tawny." Austin smiled a bit. "I'm following you."

"Fine whatever." The blonde pulled out of the driveway and Steve followed. Tawny didn't stay far from the bar at all maybe all of 10 minutes. He watched as the blonde exited the SUV and walked over towards Steve's black pick up.

As soon as she did, Steve cut the engine off and a familiar song played through the speakers.

_Her hair is Harlowe gold_

_Her lips sweet surprise_

_Her hands are never cold_

_She's got Bette Davis eyes_

_She'll turn her music on you_

_You won't have to think twice_

_She's pure as New York snowS_

_he got Bette Davis eyes_

Steve knew by the way Tawny talked she wasn't pure but still he loved a woman that loved sex, strong and knows what she wants. The reason he married Debra, he loved her but she didn't have those qualities.

Tawny herd the familiar tune and begin to sang the chorus.

_And she'll tease you_

_She'll unease you_

_All the better just to please you_

_She's precocious and she knows just_

_What it takes to make a pro blush_

_She got Greta Garbo stand off sighs_

_She's got Bette Davis eyes_

Steve could do nothing but chuckle at the female before him. "You going to be alright?"

"Yup, thanks for making sure I got home safe and from saving me from my asshole ex."

_She'll let you take her home_

_It whets her appetite_

_She'll lay you on her throne_

_She got Bette Davis eyes_

"Well, your welcome again Tawny…goodnight."

_She'll take a tumble on you_

_Roll you like you were dice_

_Until you come out blue_

_She's got Bette Davis eyes_

Tawny thought to just give the idea up. Steve wasn't coming upstairs any time soon, so she'll just wait until she feel the moment is right, or flirt with him whenever Mark is around. "Good night Austin."

_She'll expose you, _

_when she snows you_

_Off your feet with the crumbs she throws you_

_She's ferocious and she knows just_

_What it takes to make a pro blush_

_All the boys think she's a spy_

_She's got Bette Davis eyes_

Candice Michelle laid on her queen size bed inside of her five star hotel. She felt relaxed and most of all sexy. Her thoughts drifted back to Mark's facial expression which was he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She figured something was up but she didn't know what. Moment after Tawny dismissed Austin from her office, she saw Mark walking in fast and quickly soon after. Candice tried her best not to sit a listen in through the door, but there were many people that walked by as well as the mumbles through the doors were unheard. _What was so special about her? I don't get maybe blondes are back in style or something? _She then drifted back to the thoughts of her and Quinn's lunch date. She couldn't get a damn thing out of him but that he loved her and he just wanted to be with her and just like that. A plan came into play for the busty brunette.

* * *

_**Tawny's P.O.V.**_

If Mark was drafted to Smackdown there would be no problems. Everything would be peachy king…PEACHY FUCKING KING. I said that the moment the actually the night the draft took place a few weeks ago. And I have to go along with this damn storyline? WHAT THE HELL, I shouldn't have agreed to it. The Sara stalker storyline has been building up for month and some weeks now. Even before I came into the company. The bitch just had to barge in my office and act stupid. Sighs

The brands had already been set into play. Vince is the owner of Smackdown and Ric is the owner of Raw.

Once the plan landed in Vermont, I showered and placed on a pair of jeans and, black pumps and a blazer and let my hair air. I pack my television outfit inside of my Gucci duffle bag. Yes and am a label whore.

Once I got to the arena, I sigh as I heard a very much familiar annoying voice coming through the hallway.

"Tawny Vondett how wonderful it is to finally meet you…and in the flesh."

I forced a smile on my pretty face and extended my hand. "Paul Hayman nice to meet you as well."

"Brock this is Tawny, Tawny, is Brock Lesnar the next big bit thing."

I nod my head in agreement with Paul but I really didn't give two shits. "That's exciting, what do you have in store for the company?"

"Lot's of things…you'll just have to wait and see sweet face." Paul said with his trademark evil smirk. "Brock, let's go."

I reached my office to see Shane McMahon sitting in my chair. "I believe that this is my office."

Shane was cute don't get me wrong, he just really wasn't my type. He had on basic black from head to toe and as he placed his hands on my desk he stared at me. "Yes but I just wanted to keep the seat warm for you."

"Well, yes. I know I got some work form Ric so…I need my chair in order to do that."

"You don't really have to work Tawny." He finally removed himself from my seat. "I mean you do have a script to remember for tonight and just relax."

"The last time you told me to relax, your father called me into the office. It was not good." I said.

"Well, join me for lunch-"

"Can't ,your sister already asked me." Which was true.

"Dinner?"

Okay I know I am a good looking chick but this is a bit overwhelming. "Look, I don't want to have anyone think something is going on between the boss son and me. Nor thinking how thinking how I got this position and certain treatment blah blah blah."

Shane nod his head in agreement, he understood fully, that would explain why Candice Michelle isn't so popular backstage. "I understand, but I will ask you again one day. And I think you'll say yes."

"Why is that Shane?"

"Because….I just know you will." With that he planted a small kiss on my cheek and walked out of my office. "What the hell have I gotten myself into? Maybe I need to tone down the way I dress." I guess I have good pussy tattooed on my forehead. After re reading over some emails and doing some paper work for Flair. It was time to meet up with Stephanie for a brief rundown and read through for the script. Oh did I mention Sara was going to be here for all that?

End of POV

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Mark and Sara arrived at the arena early. Mark was a professional and a locker room leader so he had to set example. While him and Sara made their way to Stephanie office, he held Sara by the hand pulling her closely. He loved Sara, he did. But it was Tawny that was….something else he couldn't put his finger on it. Once the couple turned the corner, Mark eyes landed on Steve and Tawny talking. Body movement, and the expression on her face…_This bitch was flirting with him_. He had on sunglasses so the passer buyers or even Sara could tell the look in his eyes. Which was furious.

"Baby, why are we picking up pace?" Sara asks him as he began to take larger steps towards Steve and the blonde he knew also well.

"I wanna say hi to Steve." He half lied. "Steve….hey buddy!"

Steve waved. "Hi…how ya doing Mark."

Tawny's face turned into a smirk, after being here for a only a month, she knew Mark was so fake. She then turned to Sara who had Mark's hand.

"Hey Tawny, ready for the read through?" He asked her.

She leaned on Steve. "Yeah, actually I just ran into Steve here and he's helping me a bit." She cut the rattlesnake a flirtiest smile and Steve smirked. "So, he helping me get rid of all the nervousness."

_This bold ass bitch. _"Oh there's nothing to be nervous about, but if you ever do I'll can help you as well. Just ask anyone of us."

Tawny forced a fake smile on her pretty face. "Will remember that."

There was a silence. "So were heading to Stephanie's office see you when you get there?" Sara interjected and began to walk off.

"Yeah." Tawny spoke simply to the blonde before her. Tawny made sure the couple was in a ear shot, better yet Mark was in the ear shot of hearing the next thing she was about to say. "So last night, I had fun Steve…we should do it again."

Mark was only a few steps away he heard it…and he didn't like it.

Tawny's thought…_DING!_

* * *

_**I had a bit trouble writing this chapter, it could of been better I guess. I just hope you guys like and it!**_

**Rabbit**: Yes she is something else, I had my friend to read the one shots and she said the same thing. **RandomJay**: Yes because I love the 80's music and trends she'll have to love them too. They seem to have more freedom at house shows than live shows. This is going to be Raw so the stage is going to be set up differently which is fine. That was cool you touched them! And yes after seeing wrestling live I will be able to write more the muse will just start speaking to me **HoneyBunny: **lol this is your nickname for right now, and besides those things are good. Yeah I feel sorry for Steve, but he might be able to handle her but Tawny is something else.

"Betty Davis eyes" Kim Carnes


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ( Breaking Tawny; Can't read you at all Part 1)

* * *

Raw Live in Orlando, FL

**Cut scene (Hallway)**

Let's just say, I am not going by the script tonight. This should be fun, and hell it might bring this storyline to end. Really, I shouldn't have agree to it. Sara just really got under my skin, how dare she accuse me of screwing Mark. Well she was right I am, HAHA BITCH. Basically, this scene I am making me some tea and Sara accuses me of knowing her stalker.

"Oh hello Sara." She didn't reply she rolled her eyes. "Look, maybe we got off to the wrong start. I don't want Mark, my ego just got the best of me a few weeks back. As far as your stalker I hope you find him."

Sara crossed her arms. "Please, if anything you still want Mark and for record you can take your apology and shove it!" She tosses the semi hot tea on my shirt.

**End scene.**

It was a commercial, then the match with Booker T and Goldust vs. Scott Hall and X-Pac. I arrived at Mark's locker room and it seem as if he was waiting on me. "That little cunt of a wife of yours threw hot tea on me. Now if I would have punched her in the face then …I'd been wrong but then again I might have you guys looking like twins." Get it.

Mark shoved me hard against the lockers. "What the fuck you and Steve do last night?"

Yes. "I sucked on his rattlesnake-"

"Don't fuck with me Tawny."

My eyes widen. "Oooohh I though me and the word fuck its what you like."

Just then the cameras came in and Mark removed himself from me. I could do nothing but smile and right on que when Stephanie came in.

"Okay Tawny your basically going to come in furious about the Tea situation and looking for Sara."

**Cut Scene**

"Your little wife is insane you know that. She pours hot tea on me FREAKIN HOT TEA!"

"What you want me to do about it?" Mark laid back in his sofa chair reading the newspaper.

"No more like what are you going to do about it. And if you don't do anything about it, well let's just say…you'll be hearing from Flair-"

"You think I am scared of him? I am the one that make threats around here doll face and yes you can bring Flair in all you want but the simple fact is I will give him that Wrestlemania moment again and beat his ass. So go tell your little boss that."

"Your messing with the wrong girl Taker-"

"Try me."

(Sara buts through the doors and her eyes widen at the sight if Tawny standing in front of Mark)

"Maybe that tea wasn't hot enough." Sara smirks.

I knew how I was going to end this. "Sara this isn't about me wanting your hubby here. I believe that you really…want me." I gave Sara a familiar look that Mark knew all too well. With her eyebrow raised, I walked closer to her and planted a small kiss on her pink lips.

_That should bring and end to this damn storyline._

**End Scene**

Raw was like that for another week, and I finally got my hands on Sara. Felt good too, I slapped that bitch hard as hell and no that wasn't apart of the script. I got yelled at by Vince only because Sara yelled at Mark who scared Vince and you know the rest. But for those two weeks Mark was on lockdown. He didn't visit my office after the show, no sneak attacks, no nothing. It was like….he'd vanished. But that one week turned into two weeks turned into another and until Sara's stalker was reviled and the storyline ended with Mark kicking his ass. I had to say I was missing the sex and Steve was not giving in. I invited him out for more drinks and everything. Nothing work.

"Hey Steve, what you think of this?"

I had on this sheer nude teddy and a pair of black Gucci pumps. I was at a hotel with him but myself and the divas wanted me to get out more so they invited to their lingerie party. Drinks, girl talk, ect. Stephanie wont be there though which will be kind of different for me because we were joined at the hip since I arrived. Trish Stratus invited, she seemed nice so I said yes.

Steve cut the television off and gave me his full attention. "Well…it looks nice."

Nice? Really Austin? "Nice?"

"I mean its just a girls thing upstairs right?" Steve kept his eyes on my face.

"Well yes but, I just wanted your opinion that's all." I felt like a whore and Steve and I haven't even had sex. I covered myself up back in my robe and grab the tray of fruit that volunteered to bring. Steve gets up from the bed and grabs his key card and leans into me.

"Okay, I guess I wasn't honest really. You look fucking hot as hell, its making my dick hard." He then gives me a small kiss on the cheek and does that infamous smirk of his. "I gotta go, got to meet up with someone. Have fun at your slumber party."

**End of Tawny's P.O.V.**

* * *

Candice made sure there were drinks and the girls who were invited bought side items. Chips, finger food, etc. She also had talk to Quinn to convinced him to help get back with Tawny.

_Days ago…_

"_Why do you want help me Candice you don't even know me?" Quinn asks._

"_Because its sad seeing you here just stalking her basically, and I think she still have some feelings for you seeing that she hasn't gotten a restraining order." _

"_Okay, what's in it for you?"_

_Candice arched a brow. "Nothing….for right now." She just wanted Tawny leave and go away. She's stealing her spot and she's just in the way of many of things._

_Quinn leans in the back of his chair and looks at the beauty in front of him. "Okay, so how are we going to do this?"_

_With a smile, Candice smirks. "Leave it to me."_

Candice shook the thoughts of the dinner date with Tommy Quinn. The girls were arriving and finally Trish walked in with Tawny.

"Hey ladies, whoa you two look hot as hell." Candice said giving Trish a hug and offering Tawny a smile.

"Thanks, I am going to say hi to Torrie." Trish said leaving Tawny and Candice alone.

"I don't think we really had a chance to meet." Candice said with a smile with that same smile.

"Yeah, your like dating my ex-" Both her tone and facial expression was unreadable.

She seemed upset. "Well were not together, were just good friends. After you had him to leave we got something to eat and just talked. He seems like a nice guy-"

Tawny face had no emotion to it. "Well he's not."

Candice face turned sad. "Should I stop being friends with him or something?"

Tawny placed her fruit tray on the table next to Trish's Oreo cookies. "Ummm feel whatever you need to do. I don't have a interest in him anymore. But…excuse me I am going to go mingle."

This was going to be harder than she thought.

_To be continued..._

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter please let me know I wasn't feeling it but then again I am my emotions are so so. And Raw I had a blast, but I think there were some stuff left out that happened off air but I haven't been to Raw live since 2002 when Scott Hall got fired lol talk about hella old (23 now). But Randy looked great as always! AHHH. Sex Muse Sex Muse. And umm yes The Miz is getting cute to me I guess I have a thing for heels.

**Honeybun**: Great im glad you like the name and stop getting in my head. And you crazy, Sara was just being…Sara. **Random Jay**: That would be cool, I am going to have more 80's song in future chapters ;) **Rabbit: **OMG yes he is and what a punishment it's gonna be!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (We all sleep alone: Can't read you at all part 2)

* * *

After Steve was done making a few business decisions, he decide to have a drink and go back upstairs until a familiar voice coming from behind him.

"Hey Steve, how you doing?"

Steve turns to Mark with a small smile. "Hey, how you doing?"

"Good, just need a drink and to get away from Sara's girl talk for a while." He said after ordering s Jack and coke. "And you?"

"Checking up on my room I think its open now-"

"We've been here for a while now, who where you rooming with?"

"Tawny." Steve said simply.

Mark's insides were on fire. _So she wasn't bullshitting? That damn…SLUT!. _"Oh, so you guys are…-"

"No, were not together were just friends."

Mark didn't believe him, there isn't a man on earth and inside of the WWF locker room that didn't want to be inside of her. If Steve haven't fucked her yet he was going too. After that it was small talk and Steve left the bar heading back upstairs. Mark did the same, he dreaded going back to the hotel room so instead, he explored the halls of the hotel which was something he really didn't do but it was better than listing to Katie and Sara and the wedding talk. Hell he was only doing it to shut her up, but he couldn't just call it off…he or rather Sara needed a reason.

* * *

_**Tawny's P.O.V.**_

It's been two hours that passed so I thought my time was up to leave. It was a all nighter but I came and met the girls. So far it was Torrie Wilson who is smoking hot by the way, Dawn Marie she seems nice, Jacqueline who also seems nice but she's a little thing, and some more I cannot remember. But I decided to leave and go back down to my hotel room. Candice insisted that I have a talk with my ex….don't think so. I hope she and him get the hint. When I arrived I thought Steve would be there but he wasn't I guess his room was ready and went to it. I washed my face and turned on some of my 80's tunes.

_Somebody, somewhere turns off the lights_

_Somebody all alone faces the night_

_You got to be strong when you're out on your own'_

_Cause sooner or later we all sleep alone_

Wow, did this really have to be the first song that comes on?

_Nobody, nowhere holds the key to your heart_

_When love's a possession, it'll tear you apart_

_You may have lovers wherever you roam_

_But sooner or later, oh, we all sleep alone_

Okay this was hitting to close to home, Cher I love you but this isn't time to tell me how alone I am going to be tonight. Hell I even miss Mark, Mr. Jealous-Ego himself. But..I want Steve.

_Oh, he young and the young at heart waits_

_But the wait never ends in the soul_

_When you feel like it's all blown away_

_Independence has come and into the night I go_

Forget it I let Cher play softly as I drifted off to sleep or at least tried too. I heard the door crack open and figured it was just Steve getting his things. I heard him going through his gym bag and removing his clothes. He then enter the bed embracing me with a hug.

"You sleep?" He asks me.

"No." I said in a mumble. "Why?"

"No reason, sorry if I upset you a while ago-"

_Don't make no promises that I can't keep_

_I won't be no prisoner of somebody's needs_

_You may have lovers wherever you roam_

_But sooner or later, ooh, we all sleep alone_

I had to turn around and face him. "That's fine, your still cool with me."

"Good, but you were hot."

"How come you didn't say that at first? And if I made your dick hard like you said. You could've stop me from going to that dead ass slumber party."

Steve then leans into me even more and gently glides my face. "I'm going through a divorce right now and I don't think I can just have meaningless sex with you or random hook ups."

I could not think of anything to say. "Wow, I guess I can take that."

"How about we just stay friends?" He kisses her on the cheek. "Nothing in between."

Well can we get it on first? Shit I never had to throw out too many hints. Maybe that what I get for turning down Shane and Scott and for only flirting with Steve to get back at Mark. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Ok cool, I am going to my room. Don't want to stay here and temp myself."

As I watch Steve gather his things and leave. I felt sad and alone.

* * *

_Ooh, we all sleep aloneYeah, yeah, we all sleep alone, yeahAnd I know, and I know how you feelWhat you're thinkin', what you're saying to me'Cause we all sleep alone, yes, we all sleep alone _

"Oh Mark, Mark I love you!" Sara moans out loud and Mark thrusts inside and outside of her wett passage. She was nothing compared to Tawny, her breast were bigger, her face was more sexual and sexy. Sara just couldn't do it for him anymore. Sexually and emotionally, it was a drain. He wasn't getting any younger and Mark figured sleeping with Tawny that one night was just going to be that one night…he was wrong. He knew from then on he became infatuated with her.

"Mark…ahh." Sara moans bucking her hips to the movements of Mark's.

"I'm finna come…fuck, Tawny."

Sara couldn't almost think about her orgasm coming through her body. "You fucking asshole you son of bitch!"

* * *

Candice was heading back to her hotel and notice she forgot to give Dawn Marie her duffle bag that she left inside of her room. She didn't feel like waiting on the elevator, so she took the stairs, she stop once she saw the Deadman's back facing towards her, his Deadman INC pullover was dead give away.

* * *

_**Tawny P.O.V**_.

It was 1:25 in the morning I was sleep but woke at the same time if that made sense. "Who the hell?" I heard knocking, it must have been Steve, probably forgot something.

"Tawny."

WRONG! It was Mark standing in front of my door with a duffle bag and a suitcase. "Mark I think your room is the floor above-"

"Sara kicked me out."

"Oh why she finally saw that your ego is bigger than you and that her shit does stink?"

Mark pushed pass me and placed his bags on table. He looks around and notice it was just me here. "Actually, we were having sex and I called out your name."

I sat down at the edge of bed and watched him. "Why?"

"Because I was thinking about you."

I smirked and leaned back on the bed. "While you were fucking her?"

"Yeah." He said simply.

Now I have a ego boots. "Well I can't wait to throw that in her face." The room was dark but I could still look him in the eyes. "Why were you thinking about me?"

"I don't know…I just was."

"Sounds like you miss me well, miss eating and fucking my pussy."

A small smirk spread on his face, I heard his lips part. "Maybe." He leans down and kisses me, which took me by surprise. "OUCH! You fucker." This man is crazy. "The hell you bit my lip for?"

"Cause you punch me." He then bites my lip again but another part that wasn't tender from the first bite. He then bites my neck, and my ear; but compared to the first bites the last ones where soft and playful. "Tell me you want me."

Mr. Ego….I don't think so. "No."

"Say it." He runs his hands through my hair and just on cue, pulls it. "Say it!"

I slaps him. "And if I don't?"

An evil smirk came across his face. "I'll just make the punishment I have in store for you more painful."

_Looks like I wont be sleeping alone tonight._

* * *

Damn really I am on a roll and I will have the next chapter of "Breakeven" up soon.

**Honeybun**: You are so silly, love how you much fun of Sara so much. And I love your long reviews. **RandomJay**: I like Def Leppord and a few of Journey songs (only 3 tho may 4). **Rabbit: **Thanks for the review but I think Mark is going to replace Steve in getting in! lol

Cher "We All sleep alone"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Fuckers)

* * *

Mark went in gently for kiss back on Tawny's lips. Soft and plum were the words to describe them. He needed her and wanted her and damn it he was almost there. He felt bad about Sara but shit happens. His hands were touching her all over like they were lovers, but both Mark and Tawny knew that they weren't. It started out as a fuck and it will just be that. Mark tongue played with Tawny's and he could tell it turn the blonde on by the way she wrap her arms around his neck and moaned inside of his mouth.

Mark broke apart from the kiss. "Your fucking gorgeous." He whispered.

Tawny arched a brow. "So I've been told."

She unzipped and pulled down the older man's jeans, and placed her hand on his hard shaft. Tawny licked her lips at the sight of Mark's hard on in front of her.

The moment Tawny took the tip of his head inside of his mouth he groaned. He had to cut on the light to see her facial expression which always turned him on. The girl should have been in movies. As Tawny teased Mark shaft, he lifted the nude color sheer nightie over her head to expose her tight body. "Oh..damn." Tawny then began to bob her head back and forth on Mark's hard member and while doing so, the Deadman removed himself from Tawny's mouth to remove his hoodie and lay down on the floor on his back where he motion Tawny climb on top of him. On her hands and knee the younger female crawled to the man she claims to can't stand.

"Ride my face." Tawny placed her wettness on Mark's face. Mmmm I missed this.

* * *

**Tawny P.O.V.**

I proceeded to back to giving Mark head as I grin up and down and all around on his face. Mmm this shit was good no lie and it helps too that I hadn't had any in a while. I felt like my mind was going to explode, this shit was the bomb. Besides the fact Mark trying to choke me by slamming his cock in my mouth, sixty nine wasn't all that bad. I felt that I was about to come so, my grinding went faster and he lifts me up and turns me around so that I was now looking down on him face to face and I rode his face. His hands were all over my tits and as I rode him faster I pulled on short black hair, and came.

"Ahh fuck." I hissed softly. I still felt like it was a loud cummer and with other wrestlers walking around in the halls. I couldn't help but have a low tone. He laid me on the bed and entered me. At mild strokes, Mark embraced my body close to his. What the fuck did that mean? He leans me back down on the bed still thrusting those long mild stokes in to me. Next thing I knew, his hands were around my neck.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He grunts.

"And I will haunt your ass. Get your fucking hands from around my throat Taker."

"No, your're hard headed. What the fuck is up with Shane." His strokes got fast pumping into me. Fuck this was hot.

"Nothing you….fuck….nothing."

"Oh yeah, couldn't tell and you and Austin-" He flips me over on my front lifts my hips up and smacks my ass. "REALLY? FUCKING AUSTIN."

"As you can see I got a thing for red necks." I tilted my ass up for access. "Ahh."

"Fuck…ummmm…redneck huh?" He leans down while still pumping fast inside of me. "This is the only redneck that your fucking you understand me? This.." he palms my pussy and begins to play with it. "Is mine. Since day one my name has been on it." He put his index finger in my mouth. Naturally I sucked on it, I mean shit…I taste good. Like mangos and peaches. I let Mark talk dirty and talk shit for a while until it was time for me to ride him. I punch that fucker in the face.

"Damn it!"

"Don't talk shit to me Mark, I am not Sara. I will knock the hell outta of you-"

Mark takes control of my movements by guiding my hips up and down. "Oh right well-"

I punch him again. "Shut up bitch."

"Ah!" He takes my hands, and holds them. "Ughh that's it come on my dick Tawny."

"Oh Mark…Ahhh" Oh shit I just satisfied his Ego.

We came and I fell on top of him breathing hard and heavy. What a cardio. It felt Mark was stuck inside of me once I removed myself from him. I slowly slid next to Mark and to my surprise he wrap his arm around my neck and pulled me close to him and feel asleep.

We both woke up around 8 am still in a deep sleep from last night's sexscaped. The loud bamming from the other side of the door. "What the fuck is that?" Mark boomed throwing the cover from off his naked tattooed body. I jumped up.

"Wait it could be Sara-"

Mark thought. "Does she know you here?"

"I don't know but let me answer it and you get out of sight." I smacked him on the ass. "You need a tan."

He gave me a mean face and stood behind the door. As I opened it. Ding, it was Sara. "What the hell do you want at 8 am were not friends so I know a morning jog isn't in the mix-"

"Where's Mark?"

"Fuck should I know, isn't that _your_ man."

"But aren't you fucking him?" Sara spat.

"Look, don't involved me with whatever trouble you two have. That's not my concern honey." I said. I tired to keep a straight face but Mark kept playing with my ass and my ear lobe.

Sara stood there. "Well when you see him, tell him were over and bitch I know everything."

"You don't know shit." I slammed the door in her face. She sounded like one of those character in the soap operas. "Dumb bitch." I got back in the bed. Mark joined me as well. Kissing my neck and my shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"What does it feel like?"

This big red dummy. "No, what are you doing with me? Were fuckers, like…why break off something with Sara to be with me?"

"Who said I wanted to be with you?"

I wanted to slap him. "Not as in a relationship but just as fucking each other. Did she not excite you and you had to go get it from somewhere else?"

"Why are we talking about this-"

"Because you ass I wanna know." But I got a feeling that I was not ever in a million years going to get my answer. A few weeks went by and Sara and Mark were history and the roster freaked like it was Paris Hilton and some dude that broke up. I decided to check up on Steve. Haven't heard from him in a while.

_Days later..._

"Hello?" A deep southern voice spoke.

"Hey rattlesnake. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. Look I'm on my way to Texas tonight wanna hang out if I make there in a decent hour?" He didn't need why I was in the long star state.

"Sure, I haven't talked shit with ya in a while what harm could it do?"

"Great, let me get to my meeting with Stephanie and I do have a few things in the office to take care of after that im off to my plane."

Steve chuckles. "Fine, I'll be waiting."

* * *

Candice knew that Tawny was in a meeting with Stephanie, this could bring everything into effect with her and Quinn as soon as she comes back to see her office with a dozen white roses. She finally had got some information off Quinn, which was nothing. Tawny really didn't talk much about her background, or where she's really from. All she know is that she grew up in Los Angeles, and now living in New York/Stamford. He said she also had a thing for girls back in the day but that was a rumor. They met at a dance studio and the rest was history.

Candice heard the door open. "Shit." The burnett hissed. She looked and found a closet. She head Tawny giggle and a deep voice whispering to her as well.

"Come on, I have something to get to." Tawny said.

Candice finally saw the blonde in sight as she sat on the desk. "Oh shit." Candice whispered among herself as she saw the very familiar figure that was The Undertaker. He lifted up Tawny and placed her on the edge of her desk and spread her legs apart.

"What do you have to do that's better than making me cum Tawny?" He questioned cupping and caressing her breast. "What the fuck are these?" Mark noticed the flowers and now Tawny did too.

"I don't know." Tawny turned around. "Let me look for a card-?"

"Why so you can gush over you admire…please." Mark grabs Tawny and kisses her. Candice couldn't believe what she was seeing with her own eyes. She then reaches for her cell and began to records everything…_Bingo._

* * *

Newbie **UTLover 75 **welcome and thank you. **Tanya: **About time you caught up lol love ya! **Honeybun** and **Rabbit** and everyone else thanks for reading and reviewing! MAUH!LOVES YA!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Now…let me ask you this question again)

_Remember this takes place in 2002 and although Candice didn't come into the company until later I had to have her in here. WWF era baby yeah! And chapter 9 was my fave chapter to write._

_

* * *

_

Candice bit down on her bottom lip at the way The Undertaker man handled Tawny. "This is fucking hot." Candice couldn't help but touch herself, she was getting more and more wett by the moment. The busty brunette watched as the locker room leader taste the younger blonde. Candice kept the camera on her phone recording while she worked her fingers on herself. Candice let out a moan at the same time Tawny did. "Fuck." Candice watched as the Deadman pulled down his pants and entered Tawny with long strokes. Wow, didn't know that he was carrying around that much weight. Candice licks her lips and the sight of it. "Damn."

* * *

_**Tawny P.O.V.**_

I wrap my arms around Mark's neck as well as my legs and let him pound hard into me. "Ohh Mark. Mmmm."

"That's it baby…come on it" Mark grunts.

We both came and just like before Mark kissed me very passionately. Still, I didn't know why he was doing this. He moans while were still sharing the kiss. I broke away from it and our foreheads touch. He placed the palm of his hands on my face. "You're fucking gorgeous darlin'."

I gave him a weak smile. "Can you pass me my wipes? Gotta clean this mess up you made and feel a bit fresh for my trip."

"Sure." He planted another kiss on me and I search through the flowers for a card. Before I can read who the card was from, Mark snatch it from me and tossed me my wipe. "Wait a minute!"

"To Tawny from Tommy Quinn? The fuck kind name is that?" He asked, then continued to read. "I miss you so very much, I hope we can be together again. Hope u have a happy birthday." Mark raised a brow. "Birthday?"

"Yeah."

Mark hands me the card. "Happy Birthday darlin. How old are you?"

"I have a plane to catch so." If he didn't answer any of my questions why should I answer his? He then gave me smirk and then a kiss on the cheek or at least he tried too but I removed myself, yeah it was cold move but still.

"Alright, I'm out. I'm heading home." He spoke.

"Have a safe flight."

"You too." I said simply as he walked out of the door.

I shut everything down and all the lights off and closed my door my office behind me. I had to call and tell Steve that I would be flying out in the morning instead of today thanks to Mark.

_**End of P.O.V.**_

* * *

Once the cost was clear, Candice removed herself from the empty closet of Tawny's office to the door. She opened the door quietly and saw no one. "Good." The brunette then closes the door and turns around to see the last person she excepted to see. "Shit you scared the hell out of me."

"So what where you doing in Tawny's office?"

Candice knew if she lied she was going to be in trouble and then a thought came to her. She watched the man closely and knew him after a few years of being in the company as well. "If I tell you, can you guarantee me the playboy cover than Torrie Wilson?"

"Depends on what you have and if its sex, I believe I can get that from you anytime Candyland."

The blonde diva rolled her brown eyes. "Trust me Shane I believe you'll want in on this."

* * *

Mark arrived in Houston early am the next day. Sara's truck was in his driveway. He rolled his eyes at the sight. He left his luggage there inside of his truck and ran a hand through his short hair. He walked inside to see Kaite and Sara on his sofa.

"Mark." Sara said weakly. "Mark we need to talk."

"About what? Why are you still here?-"

"Rude much?" Katie spat.

Mark turns to Katie. "This has nothing to do with you-"

"Look, I was jealous im sorry I drove you to her. Mark please just-"

Katie then stood up. "Oh Sara please you can do better, you didn't drive him away his dick did."

"This has nothing to do with you lady. Go about your business."

"Mark please, talk to me." Sara beg. "You left right after-"

"Sara…please." Mark said walking away towards her room.

"Don't worry she is leaving and as a matter of fact going back to California." Katie spat at Mark. Who did nothing but close the door to his office behind him. He had apologize to Sara about the incident and also told her truth about Tawny. He never once lied to girl, Sara just didn't ask him too many questions about Tawny. In which he felt shitty about because Tawny was taking all of Sara's heat and he didn't do anything about it until now. After hearing the front door shut, he exhaled loudly and thought about the blonde that turned him on so much. Where did this woman come from and most of all, who is Tawny Vondett? He didn't know much besides she's got guys all over her, she's fuck great in bed and on a desk, and some ex boyfriend, and that she use to live in LA now New York.

"I think I am going to have to do some digging around."

* * *

**Tawny's P.O.V.**

Steve had invited me out to this bar and grill out in Austin Texas. I had never been here before, but I have heard great things. Jeans, and white shirt with a black pair of cowboy boots to match I was in-oh can't forget the cowgirl hat. "Hee Haw!"

Steve smile spread across his face as I came closer. "Welcome to Texas!"

"Hey Steve." I gave him a hug and took my seat across from him and removed my hat. "So what was the reason we had to go to this bar and grill instead of a restaurant."

Steve smirk as singled for me to listen to the song that was playing I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I love this song."

"It's 80's night here."

"Aww Steve you remembered ." Yeah I freaking love this song. "Never had a doubt, in that beginning never a doubt…" Steve just laughed at me. "Shut up." I began to sing the chorus. "Promises Promises."

We ordered our food and I sang to a few more songs. It was getting late but I didn't want to leave. "Awww I hate goodbyes."

"If it wasn't daddy daughter day tomorrow and the next day then I would spent it with you-"

I raised an eyebrow. "Well can I call you daddy?" _Bent over and your fucking the hell outta of me?_ "Ummmm sounds nice when I say it huh?"

The Texas native reply was with a grin. "Umm, well."

"Steve it's cool I'm messing with you. Sorry didn't mean to make you feel…uncomfortable."

"Yeah I know. Sorry." Steve said taking another swag of his beer.

Okay I feel like crap now. "Well, we should end this night I don't want to make you late for the date you got with your daughters and I just came here to visit you so."

"Yeah, let me walk you to your car."

As we both walked to my rental car, I gave Steve a hug and small kiss on the cheek or at least tried to. Instead, he kissed me on the lips.

"Night Tawny."

"Goodnight Austin."

_**End of P.O.V.**_

* * *

Few days had past and Shane walked around with the stupidest grin on his face. He opened the door to Tawny's office and sat in her chair. He waited as the blonde entered her office.

"Shane?"

Shane smiled and placed his hands on the desk along with the phone he was playing with.

"Shane, what are you doing here-"

"I'm here to ask you out to dinner tonight." He said not taking his eyes of the cell phone in his hands.

Tawny crossed her arms. "Look Shane I believe we already went through this okay I am not-" Her sentence was cut off by the sounds of her own moans as well's as Mark's.

"_Ohh Mark. Mmmm."_

"_That's it baby…come on it" _

Shane let it play for a few more minutes until finally looking up into the eyes of the female. "So…I'll ask you this again. I was thinking about you joining me for dinner Tawny? What do you say?"

* * *

"Promises,Promises" By Naked Eyes

Tawny muse is on fire why idk maybe she's trying meet Body's status lol (She's says hi) ding!

**Random Jay: **thanks for the reviews and I like those bands as well and I have separate ways on my I pod as well as whitesnake(Is this love) and summore girl I can go on and on. **Honeybun: **oh post anything you want I love reading everyone's reviews. **Rabbit **and **Tanya**: Thanks for the reviews

NOTE:I FOUND A LOOP HOLE BUT IM SAVING ALL CHAPTERS "JUST IN CASE"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Blackmail Date night)

* * *

I paced the hartwood floors of my NewYork Penthouse. Thoughts were about Mark, he's been on my mind and plus I haven't heard from him in days. Steve was also on my mind, although the kiss was just a peck it sent tingles down my spine. Other thoughts were about who and how the fuck Shane caught us in my office. I asked him many and many of times but Shane's only respond was with a smirk. My thought went to Quinn but his ass wasn't that clever as well as he couldn't get pass security. I blocked his name. I have nothing against him I just don't feel like being bothered with him. Were over and he needs to accepted that. Now I am digging myself into another deeper hole going out with Shane McMahon Why? Because I knew since day one he wanted me. This is insane, as much as I like this job its causing darma. I rolled my eyes as I looked at the time on my cell, better get dress, don't want to be late when blackmail is involved.

Usually black was sexy to me, but tonight I was not in the mood. I chose to put on a simple black dress knee length, long sleeves and hardly showing any of my tits…which is a complete opposite for me if I were to go out on a regular dinner date and fuck the guy right after. But in this case, it was a blackmail date. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, black Saks clutch, black pumps by Versace no Versace is sexy let's put those back. Ah…regular black heels…office type with a leather jacket and two diamond studs.

"Now let's see if your dick still gets hard now Shane." But then again I'm Tawny Vondett.

I caught a cab to the restaurant, didn't feel like driving tonight because one I planned on having many and many drinks. Damn it was cold as shit out here. I arrived with Shane already waiting for me…with a sly smirk on his face.

"Beautiful, glad you made it. Take a seat." He spoke kissing me on the cheek and pulling out a chair. He was wearing gray slacks and a suit jacket to match with a black dress shirt.

"So what do you want to talk about Shane?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Tawny, what do you mean?" He asks looking through the menu. "Were on a date."

"Yeah by blackmail I agreed too. You wanted me so bad that you or someone that you hire to stalk me- So, let's talk business and-"

"Mmmm not exactly. But that video does come in handy don't you think?" He winks. Shane finally places down his menu and looks at me. "Were having dinner. Order something to eat-"

"I am not hungry Shane." I said annoyed. "Where'd you get the recording?"

"Tawny…sweetheart…please. Let's have a nice evening, shall we?"

I rolled my eyes and snatch the menu off the table. This was going to be a long night. And what the hell did he mean by _not exactly_?

* * *

Things were going overall well for Mark and the property he plans to buy. Since he had a show to do already in the east coast, he figured he's meet his buddy Roy and business partner and "The Suit" in New York City.

"Well Mark I am glad your thinking about taking a interest in this building." The suit spoke.

"Yeah, not saying that I am close to retirement but thinking about the future isn't a bad thing. People are always going to need to place stay, why not going into real estate?" Mark said.

"And he has me so…" Roy said bragging on himself. He was joking but Mark knew it was only ten percent joking and the rest was cockyness.

Mark shakes his head. "Yeah, well thank you for bringing it to this asshole's attentions." He said elbowing Roy. "I can't wait to see it."

The suit laughs. "Well you are very welcome Mark. Nice meeting you finally." He shook his hand.

"Same to you." Mark said.

The suit exchange his handshake with Roy and once The Suit moved, he spotted a hot blonde. "Whoa."

Mark said checking his phone. "Whoa what?"

"This blonde straight ahead Mark look."

"I'm busy. Besides all blondes look a like anyway-"

Roy kept grabbing on Mark's arm. "Naw this chick is sick. I can't tell but she's probably got a hot ass body. But the guy she with look like your boss…is that Shane?"

Mark still had his head looking down in his cell phone. "Shane isn't my boss asshole how many times you've been backstage and met everyone?" Mark said finally sending a email off and looking at Roy who was still paying attention to the blonde.

"Well whatever. Go introduce me so I can get up-close with that blonde-"

Mark shakes his head and turns his attention to Shane's table. His blood boiled and he suddenly got red in the face.

"I would love to bury my face in between those legs."

Mark turned to Roy with an annoyed expression on his face. "Shut the fuck up."

* * *

**Tawny's P.O.V.**

We ate and I ordered the most expensive thing on the menu, including lots and lots of wine.

"I thought you'd talk more." Shane said still eating.

"Well, its more during sex as you can see." I spat. "Don't I speak very well huh?"

"…Yes Tawny. You do. So exactly when did you and Mark began dating? Or warther when did you and Mark started your little affair?"

I raised a brow. "If I tell you, will give me that cell phone with the video on it and tell me who gave it to you."

"Maybe-"

I licked my teeth. "Ummm don't like maybe's. Until you give me a yes or no answer-."

"Tawny, Tawny baby." Shane attempt to charm me. I was tired of the bullshit so I left." If you want that video to be safe, I suggest that you stay a while longer. So let's chat Tawny. "

We stayed at the restaurant a few more minutes longer, then as we were heading out.

"Shane! How ya doing?"

_Mark? That damn stalker! What the hell is he doing in New York_. Shane for reason pulled me closer to him. "Taker, how are you?"

"Good." He looks at me. "Hi ya doing Ms. Vondett."

Shane smirked a bit seeing that he and the person who taped me and Mark having sex know of our little secret. But his friend seemed to keep not only undressing me with his eyes, but he's fucking me with them. I gave him a small smile and in return he kept that animal smirk on his face.

"Well Mark Tawny and I were just leaving. "

"Well that's good we are too. Enjoy the rest of your right."

Shane turns to me. "I think I will."

_That bastard! _I rolled my eyes and gave both men a look. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." Heading out I flag down a cab, but before I could even open the cabs door, Shane grabs my hand.

"Please…I will take you home." Shane said charmingly as his driver opened the door.

* * *

Mark ended up going back to his hotel room. He was thinking all night about how to bust up in Tawny's apartment or question her motives but then again, he knew Tawny. Mark notice that she liked to play games with him especially if there's another man involved. She was basically covered up from head to toe and not flaunting herself as usual which Tawny never did. There was something sexy and naughty about the way she dressed but the blonde carried it with class. Mark also felt the vibe that Tawny would rather be doing something else than on Shane's McMahon's arm. What the hell is up? Mark questions himself. He sighs and wanted to give her call; but there was a chance that she and Shane were still together. So instead he looked through some information files he's received from his private eye. Couple arrest, warrants and blah blah blah. From the looks of it seems like she just a fast driver. Other than that…Mark didn't have anything on her.

Mark paced the floor of his hotel room until finally it lead him outside of the building. "TAXI!"

* * *

**Tawny's P.O.V.**

I arrived back at my apartment around 2 something. Shane wanted to get ice cream and so some blackmail date type shit. He wasn't giving in, not saying word. I was getting upset and only a few seconds from calling Mark and telling about it. But would that make matters worse or better? Before I could press the button on the elevator I heard my name coming from behind me.

"Tawny." A deep voice spoke huskily. That voice sounded too familiar to my ears.

_Oh shit_. "What Tommy?"

* * *

Everyone check out **UTLover's **"Look at me" Great read I'm lovin it. **Tawny82**: Oh wow really then you are a bad bitch just like she is. Welcome and thanks for reading and the review. **Honeybun: **Thanks for helping me out with the few lines in the story. I really really had a hard time writing it . **RandomJay: **Happy belated B day! **Rabbit**: I can't wait either!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (Let's go get a drink)

* * *

**Twany's P.O.V cont.**

This guy just don't get it , I might have to kill him. "Stalking is illegal and how in the hell did you know I live here?"

"Tawny please, hear me out."

"Hear you out about what? What do you want?" I almost yelled out of frustration he was pissing me off and getting on my nervous.

Quinn moved in closer and grabs me by the arm. "Stop fucking around, where's the money?" His voice had changed and it sounded like a demand. Something Mark would use on me but it didn't work.

"That's my money? You got busted remember?" I reminded him in a low whisper.

"Yeah well as far as the world knows… it you don't even exist. So am I going to have to out you in front of your new world that your created and your rich ass boyfriend or am I going to get my money _Tawny_?"

I began to walk towards a more private area, why are there were so many people walking around in the lobby of my penthouse at 2am I have no idea, hints the name the city that never sleeps. I placed my hands on my hips. "Quinn, I suggests you leave."

"Or what? Your gonna call that bold dome ass red neck of yours. Really Tawny, Stone Cold Steve Austin?" I rolled my eyes as he continued. "Until I get what I want…I am going to be on your ass and if you don't give me what I want the time I need it Tawny…I am going to out you, and no one." His hand were now around my throat. "No one is going to save you. Because after I out you baby…_you wont exist_." He loosen the grip he had on my throat and placed his hands inside of his pocket and gave me a glaring stare. "Night baby…I love you." I am tired of this, I had enough blackmail for one night. I'm taking a long long sleep tonight.

**End P.O.V.**

* * *

Mark reached the hotel to find Tawny in a heated grips of another man. Slim, brown hair and not tall at all maybe six feet. Mark was in a furious mood once the man wrapped his hands around Tawny's neck. Tawny was his, and the only hands that touched her was his. He watched the pair only with gazing eyes looking at Tawny's facial expression during the entire conversation. Man if only he could read lips. Moments later, he heard the man tell his Tawny goodnight and that he loved her. "Motherfucker." Mark mumbled. He had seen enough and wanted to get his hands on Tawny but decide not too. Instead, he went back to his hotel. And just in time, Mark caught up with the mystery man had only a few moments earlier had his hands on his Tawny.

"Taxi! Shit you fuckin prick you saw me!" The guy yelled as the cab drove past him.

"Taxi" Mark yelled, the cab stop and the two men exchanged looks.

"Maybe I should grow a tad bit more maybe ill be able to stop a taxi one of these days." The younger man said.

"Yeah, maybe." Mark said stepping in the taxi after the young man.

"Thanks, the name is Tommy Q by the way."

Mark was hesitant at first but he wanted to make sure. "Tommy Q?"

"Yeah sort for Quincy. Tommy Quincy or Quinn."

_Was this the asshole that sent her flowers? This little snowflake soft ass was banging my Tawny before me? Really? _"Mark…Mark Callawy."

Tommy eyed the older man closely. "How's it going Mark."

"Ah, okay I think I need a drink tho."

"Mind if I join ya?"

Mark smiled inside. "Sure…why not."

* * *

**Tawny P.O.V. **

The storyline between Mark and Flair was over and now it was time for another rival to take place. Mark…well Taker vs. Steve Austin for the number one contendership match . This match will take place at backlash, and inside I felt like they both were fighting over me. But really, it was the belt. I looked over the work that Stephanie did and smiled at her.

"Wow Stephanie, what made you have these two fight?"

"Actually it was Shane's idea." Stephanie spoke happily. "Of course I had some help with the writers and higher ups but other than that…"

Shane huh? "Oh, well I know I am not a diva or the actual assistant GM…so where am I going to fit in?"

"Well Tawny you'll still have your work here in the office. But as far as on screen, you'll get camera time and lines. I just won't let you fade away honey. I actually like you."

Aww. "Okay, cool and thanks I like you too."

Stephanie then handed me some files to go through which I did at her office. She had to go make a quick run along with maybe hooking up with Hunter while she was out too. Everyone knew about them but they kept their affectionate for each other private. My thoughts went back to Steve and that kiss a few days back. I was caught smiling hard by a tall figure in the doorway.

"I hope those are thoughts of me." I didn't reply. I ignored him and the smug look on his face. He continued. "Oh Tawny Tawny what am I going to do with you."

"Shane fuck you alright, I am not going to let you get to me. Either you wanna fuck me or hand over that damn video and get the hell out of my face."

"Tsk tsk tsk Tawny. Your that easy huh? You'd really do that for him?"

I thought about Shane's words. No I am not doing this for Mark. This is about me! I don't care what people think of me but I'd be damn if being Mark's dirty little secret would be one of them. I didn't reply because If I did it would be blood on my hands. But knowing Shane, he maybe figured that my silence was all he needed to know.

"Awww your in love." He plastered a fake puppy dog love look on his face. "How cute. Meet me tonight in the lobby Tawny. Well talk about something, and if you don't then well…" He closed his the door to his baby sister's office and left me there between a rock and a hard place. I was getting tired of this, then it finally hit me. FUCK, how come I didn't think of it before. I turned to see the poster of the divas. Trish, Torrie Wilson, Jacqueline, Lita, and my eyes dimmed on the brunette. "Candice." My thought start flowing back to the time were her and Quinn got friendly and the time she constantly persuade me to get back with Quinn. His name was blocked on the list so had no choice but to have her get the flowers and place them on my desk. I nodded my head, no only been here for about three months and I was already knee seep into shit.

I had to head back to my office and think of something. When I got there, Steve was outside waiting on me. "Hey."

"Hey. I been thinking bout you and I want to know what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing much, let's go get a drink." I said completely ignoring Shane's request.

Steve smirks. "Let's go get a drink." He took me by the arm hand.

"Can't wait. What's the occasion?"

Steve pulled me close to him. "I think I like you…shit I sounded like a 15 year old." Steve said holding his head down.

"No, no really I kind of got a thing for you too Austin but its all up to you. I know what you said to me in the hotel that night and I won't-" My sentence was cut off with a kiss.

"Whoa, didn't mean to interrupt." I looked to my doorway and dreaded seeing the man there. "Shane, how can I help you?"

"I will come back." He spoke with a grin on his face.

"Nah, I was just leaving." Steve said giving me a warm smile. "Later Tawny."

"Bye."

Before I could say anything, I notice the sly look on Shane's face that told me everything I needed to know be fore he closed the door to my office shut. _I needed to start playing nice to him or the video just must be played to the entire world._

* * *

This chapter was a bit iffy to me tell me what you guys thought.

**UTLover**: Your welcome girl and you rock too! **Honeybun**: You crack me up every time I read your reviews. You guys check out her story "Yeah I'm so over you" another Taker fic. **Rabbit and Tanya**: Thanks for the reviews


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 ( Ummmm …you say what?)

* * *

Mark was still in New York and took me into some thought that the conversation that he had with Tawny's ex. The guy didn't say much, so he thought he'd give favorite blonde a visit at her office. It was around five in the evening and he knew Tawny was still there helping Stephanie out. When he arrived, she wasn't there but her laptop and handbag was so he sat there and waited.

* * *

**Tawny's P.O.V.**

Meanwhile, Tawny located Candice Michelle and she found her doing what she did best. Gossiping. "Have you heard about those two…yes."

"Stacy can you excuse us?"

Candice turned to the familiar blonde. "Rude, excuse me but Stacey and I are having a conversation."

"Candice I need to speak with you in private and save embarrassment I suggest you let Stacy leave." Tawny arched a brow.

Stacy left leaving Candice to deal with the blonde beauty. Before Tawny knew it, she had the blonde hem up against the wall. "Oooh Quinn said you liked girls."

"Listen bitch, your not my type. And trust me on that one. Who the fuck do you think you are? Invasion of privacy is against the law."

"What are you talking about-" Candice attempt to move from my grips but I shoved that bitch back into the wall.

"Listen bitch you know exactly what I am talking about. The cell phone recording."

Candice smirked and licked her lips. "So, you know huh? Shane works fast. Oh did he show you? Didn't you enjoy my camera work?"

"What the hell is your problem-Oh because Quinn doesn't want you and he still wants me." I simply thought.

Candice laughs. "Quinn has nothing to do with it! And please I am Candice Michelle every man wants me. "

"So you just planned on ruin my life and another mans career?" I said speaking highly of Mark, man if he was here his ego would be above his head and touching the sky right now. "And if Quinn has nothing to do with it like you say then what the hell is your problem stalking me in my office!" My fist pulled back and as I was about to make contact with Candice's pretty face she spoke.

"Do that and its all over for you." She said with confidence.

I pulled away. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want you to go back to where ever the hell you came from." She spoke.

Then it hit me. "Your jealous of me, oh am I taking your shine?"

"I am queen Candice and the WWE is my Candyland. You could never in a million years take my shine the blonde bimbo."

I shook my head. "Wow, lair lair pants on fire. Bitch I am not going anywhere-"

"Well since you won't go willing, I suppose I am going to have run you out of the WWF huh?"

I smirked. "You can try, I mean you seen it for yourself I am screwing the top dog. You can play in his yard all you want to but touch his bitch its all over." I let that bitch there to simmer the thought that who you fuck matters. Speaking of which I haven't had any in a while.

When I got back to my office a large smile spread across my face as I saw Mark sitting there with a black bandanna on, a white shirt that hug his muscles and semni tight fitted black jeans and boots of course he had his shades on and I instantly got wett thinking about what and how I am going to do him.

"Looking for me?" I asked closing door and locking it. Better check around to see for camera but im feeling naughty so if they are some I am going to give them a run for their money.

"Bitch, what the hell is up with you and that mother fucker Shane? What did I tell you." He spoke to me like I was one of his opponents I loved it.

I played with his belt buckle. " Ummm what did you tell me Taker. Remind me."

He shakes his head. "I am not doing this." He spoke in a deep tone.

"Please, Mark you cant deny how good I feel and how great I taste."

**End of P.O.V.**

* * *

_Shit_. Mark could help but get turn on by her period. She can walk in the room and he'd had to try to control himself from busting out of jeans. Tawny was right, Mark couldn't deny her. Those legs, those lips, those eyes, that body and those tits was mouth watering and everyman in the locker room wanted a piece of it: he was a lucky bastard indeed. As Tawny was sucking on index finger, he began to cup her breast. "Tell me what you want Tawny?" He ordered in a bossy tone.

"I want you?"

Mark felt the hard material of his jeans tighten as his manhood grew. "Yeah?"

Tawny guided Mark's free hand down to her soak wett panties. He coulda bust a load right there. "Fuck." He hissed warm hot was the words to describe them. Mark removed his finger from his Tawny's mouth and slid down her panties with drips of her wettness falling with them. Mark bit down on his bottom lip as rose back up on his feet to remove her black blazer and lower her v-neck purple blouse. A black lace bra was sexy as always but that motherfucker needed to come off.

"Mark." Tawny moaned removing his shades and his bandanna.

"What darling?" He asked huskily while play with her breast. "Tell me."

"Let me take it please." Tawny could feel the tingleness becoming more number and she need Mark to lick, finger or fuck her right now. She placed her hand on warmness. "Mark-"

He kissed her, their tongues explored each other and his touch was gentle against the younger blondes lips. Rough was what she was use to, but Mark traded that in to explore her mouth. Mark unzips his jeans to expose his throbbing manhood. "Sit on it."

With a ease of access Tawny pushed Mark on sofa and felt the pop of hi hard dick slid inside of her. "Awww." She moan closely in his ear. "Oh…Mark." _I promise you this gets better every time. _The blonde though to herself, no way she woulda said that out loud though.

Mark let her take control of the movement, which something he hasn't let a female do since his first wife. "Tawny…damn girl."

"Ah Ah…Ummm." The blonde bit down on her lip and couldn't help but wink at Mark while he slaps her ass. "Fuck."

"Fuck." He grunted while Tawny turned around while still on him and rode him reversal cow girl style. Finally, Mark removed his shirt as well as Tawny. He had to feel her warm tanned soft flesh against his. Once again he let Tawny take control, every now and then he'd grab her hair and smack her ass but Tawny played the part as the lead.

"Tawny…you stay sooo tight for me baby."

"Yeah…ahhh….always. Ummm I finna cum on it Mark!" Tawny spoke still trying to remain quite."

"Me too…fuck…I love you. Tawny baby I love you. Ugghhhh."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing guys *mauh* Honeybun thanks for the lines and everything as you can see I mixed them around**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 ( Either its been a while or that was amazing)

**Tawny's P.O.V.**

Hold the motherfuckin press ! Did he just say he loved me? Must have been the pussy. I am just going to act like I didn't hear it. I laid back on Mark's big chest heavy breathing and all. My office was filled with only that noise and silence; until my cell rang with a familiar ringtone of "Shattered Glass" Forceable entry.

"Let me guess who the fuck that is." Mark grunted as he slowly lift me up from him. I or rather my va jay jay had swallowed him whole.

"Don't worry Mark, the best seat in the house will always be your dick. Hey Steve…oh really?…ok…well next time I really wanted a cocktail" Translation your cock in me." Ok Later." I could tell Mark was fuming. He was red as Santa's slay. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you so possessive over something that isn't' yours?" I finally asked him.

He finally looks up. "Please you wish. I just wanna know what's up with you and Shane and now Austin?"

"Nosey much?" I asked putting on my clothes.

**End P.O.V.**

* * *

Mark shook his head. "Never mind girl." Mark said lowering his head and finally zipping up his jeans. He watched as Tawny cleaned herself up. She finally looked at the older man. "What?"

"Nothing, your beautiful." He said putting his hands in his pockets and looking away.

She smirks. "I'm cleaning my pussy like a monkey here and you say that?" Tawny laughs. "Thanks."

Mark was a bit hurt that she didn't take him seriously. Well, I have a match to go over with Austin. Later.

"Bye Mark." She spoke simply. As Mark headed out he took another look at the blonde beauty. Before he closed the door he marched back over to the blonde and kissed her. Very passionately. "Later."

"Later." She spoke uncaring.

* * *

Much later on, Steve called up Tawny to meet at a local bar in SoHo called Bar 89. He was happy to hear to Tawny say "yes" and that it wasn't too late. He bought drinks and Tawny arrived just on time. A pair of jeans, cute gray flats with a ruffle gray top. The blonde greeted him with a smile and a hug.

"I am happy your still up."

"Oh I am glad you called." She smiled. "So what's the news about me in the locker room?"

"Oh come on."

"Steve I promise I wont go back and tell and I have no problem when me talking behind my back…I like it doggy style."

Steve could've chocked on his beer. "Damn girl."

Tawny giggled and starred at the older man before her. She was a bit taken back from Steve. At first, it was just to get back at Mark but Tawny had to admit this redneck was swooning her with his southern charm. Steve shyly looked up at her.

"Sex doesn't complicate things Steve, emotions do."

"So what are you saying Tawny?"

"I don't know Steve. I understand that your going through a divorce and I am pretty sure you got a thing for me I can feel it." Tawny smirked, Steve did the same thing. She took her finger around her glass and placed the hand on her his hand. "So…you think you can put aside feelings for the next two hours?"

* * *

"What the fuck was I thinking? I love you? Your beautiful? What the fuck?" Mark said throwing his duffle bag on the bed.

"Sounds like your pussy whoop." Roy said.

Mark turns to see his friend. "Shut up." He then looks around. "What the hell you still doing here in New York?"

"Who is she?" Roy asked curiously and ignoring Mark's question.

"No one-"

"If she has YOU talking yourself and YOU SAID YOU LOVED her…then it isn't no one. Mark we've been friend for how long?"

Mark didn't say anything. He let Roy continue. "Besides Jody, this chick has something on you and I'm pissed you've haven't said introduce us."

Mark rolls his eyes. "Because it's nothing like that."

Roy looked confuse. "Huh?"

"Her and I started something that should've never started in the first place I was with Sara-"

"Who the fuck cares I never liked that man looking chick anyway bro. If the girls looks ten times better than then go for it. I cannot believe you almost married that jealous bore. You know the only reason you were so attracted to her was because she was a female version of you." Roy spoke.

Mark watched as Roy's face got upset. "What the hell is your problem? Why are you making faces?" He almost laugh.

"Because I did not like her."

Mark shook his head. And looked up at Roy. "So what you think I should do?"

"Well, I would tell her how you feel- but your ego couldn't have all that." Roy laid on the bed.

Mark was confuse for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Steve and Tawny made out all the way back to her penthouse. The two couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Tawny removed her clothes within an instant and couldn't get her panties off fast enough. "Ah Steve I need this…so bad." She said in his ear in a low begging but sexy tone. Steve was harder than a brick and couldn't wait to drill himself inside of Tawny. He sat the blonde on top of the kitchen counter and he allowed her to take the tip of his hard member and glide it along her wettness.

"Oh." She moaned.

Steve was so turned on. "Shit, Tawny."

The throbbing of pussy was overwhelmed she didn't want a man as much as Austin. "Like that?"

"Yeah sweetheart. Let me feel you."

Tawny gasp as the Texan slid inside of her at a slow face. Tawny leaned back on the microwave for support while cupping her breast. Steve then cups them as well. "They're fucking perfect Tawny."

Her response was in a wink. As the rattlesnake's thrust got faster, Steve placed his free hand Tawny's shaven nectar and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"Yes, mmmm fuck." She bit her bottom lip. "Steven."

"You feel like your going come?" Steve breathe in a low tone staring at her with his trademark smirk as he lifted her legs on his shoulders.

"Ahhhh yes…faster."

As Steve thrust faster, he grab Tawny and pulled her closer to by pulling her hair. _Him and Mark must trade secrets or something. _She thought while it was still a good play, she bounced up and down on Steve wrapping her arms around his neck while he still had her legs on his shoulders which were slowly sliding down.

"Ahhhh….ahhhh…FUCK AHHHH!"

"Shit!" Steve growled.

"Oh….oh…fuck that was hot." Tawny said breathless.

Steve was still coming down from his high as Tawny caressed his back. "Your fucking beautiful you know that?"

Tawny giggled. "So I've been told."

Steve leaned against the counter. "Fuck…it's either been a while or that was amazing-"

"It was amazing. If we go another round it will be the same thing but a tad bit better." Tawny said kissing her lips. Steve grabs her by the waist. "So, can I asked you something?"

"Sure." She kissed his shoulder.

"What is it that you want from me?"

"Nothing?" Tawny answered. "Why?"

"Because I am who I am in this company and this kind of happen really quick between us-"

Tawny leaned in. "I am a pushy girl. I see something I like so I went for it. At first I really wanted to get to know you but at the same time I wanted you later on."

"And here I thought that you wanted to thank me for scaring your ex away-"

Tawny laugh. "That too."

"So what now?" He asked staring at her.

"Not sure yet. Were having fun rite now-"

"I'm not that kind of guy and I think you know that already." Steve said.

Tawny didn't have a response for Steve Austin's words ;neither did she want a relationship. But the other man on her mind was Mark and she really didn't know why.

* * *

_Much earlier…_

Shane sat in the lobby for hours waiting on Tawny. He'd knew she sunk off somewhere, maybe another entrance. Mark had left a long time ago with a look on his face like his feelings had been hurt. Shane would have talked to him about it but it was waste of time. Mark was very private and he'd die with something before he tells you or another soul. It was finally around 8 and Shane went from pissed to mad that's when he saw Tawny's Range Rover ride pass through the double doors. "Your messing with the wrong man to play games with Tawny."

* * *

**Honeybun**: I KNEW you'd love that but wait she just referred to herself as his bitch? (rising a eyebrow) Okkkaaayyy. Lol **Random Jay: **I can so picture your happy dance. Thank everyone for reading and adding this to their fave story list.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (Backlash: Tawny and Taker?)

**Tawny's P.O.V.**

I watched at the arena as Steve and Austin went over there match for Backlash tonight in the Kansas City, Missouri. Whenever Steve got a chance he, he'd give me a wink; whenever Mark got a chance, he'd give me a glare or a sad expression. Since the day we had sex in my office, he hadn't talk to me. I looked over to see Trish coming in and she sat down right next to me. "Hi blonde"

"Hello Trish. How are you?" I asked greeting her with her hug. "Ready for tonight?"

"Yes I am ready for tonight and I am fine." Trish sat turning her attention to the two largest men in the company. "They are going to put on great match."

"Yea they are."

"So what Flair have in store you tonight? Er Stephanie, has in store for you tonight?" Trish smiled.

I finally turn my attention to the native Canadian. "Well, since Flair is acting as ref tonight, then I am the acting GM tonight."

Trish eyes widen. "Oh well damn it if I knew that my new friend was the GM.."

Friend…I guess so. I haven't had a friend since…I was four and they were imagery. "Oh wow Trish, thought you fair."

She shrugs her shoulder. "Yeah well…(laughs) I'm kidding Jazz is going to retain tonight."

I turn my attention back to Steve who was talking to Flair and Mark. Steve kept his attention on me more than the two men. Trish leaned closer to me. "I think you have a crush."

"Maybe." I played along, I shook my head because if she only knew.

**End of P.O.V.**

* * *

Candice turn through the pages of the Playboy issue set to come out this fall. A smirk placed among her beautiful face as she thought of the millions and millions of men and women are reviled to the cover of her Playboy issue. Her reign as a sex symbol will be once again dominant. No Torrie, no Trish and no more Tawny. That bitch, isn't on television really and she is slowly creeping to the top and setting a status. _Bitch. I want that bitch to go back to where ever she came from. _As the sexy brunette placed her issue on top of her duffle bag, a mischievous grin placed on her pretty face. "Oh what a show tonight."

* * *

**Tawny's P.O.V.**

The Blacklash Pay Per View was off with a bang. So far, the best match of the night was so far with Kurt Angle and Edge. I watched it form my office and the segments I did the audience was so loud that although I was in the back, I could hardly hear myself talking to wrestlers during my segment. I then turned my attention to the promo for Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. The Undertaker with Ric Flair being the special guest ref. Damn Mark looked good. He was a heel this time of the year and I instantly got a bit moist starring at his big muscular tattooed arms as they rested perfectly on his chest. But the man on the left was a complete opposite. Bald, very passionate, but was looking for love. And it seems like the man on right of screen was looking for it too. I love you…I love you? Mark words played over and over and I have no idea why because…it was during the heat of the moment. I was focused on my thoughts that I didn't even notice the smug expression on Shane's face as he stood by the door.

"I don't like being ditch Tawny-"

"I don't like being blackmailed Shane-"

Shane closed the door and step towards me. "Listen if you-"

We both turn our attentions to the monitors as the sound of moans filled through the speakers. Moans coming from my mouth. Either I have having an outter body experience or I was dead. I watched screen my eyes couldn't look at Shane directly but I knew from his facial expression he was surprise as much as I was.

"Tawny I promise you, I swear I swear I didn't leak this!" Shane step towards me. "You gotta believe me."

I couldn't hear a word he was saying my heart was pounding a mile a minute and my entire body was shaking in fear. Of not what everyone else thought, but the hurt that Steve was seeing on the monitors in front him.

**End P.O.V.**

* * *

The men's locker room was filled with cheers and rants as they watched their locker room leader as he thrust harder into the hottest female that ever walked backstage.

"No wonder she wasn't pullin for ya Scott, she's fucking the Undertaker." X-Pac

Scott just shook his head. "Damn it!" Scott yelled acting upset. "I guess I can only dream."

"Tawny and Taker? Really?" Kevin asked shaking his head.

Although the promo for the The Undertaker and Steve Austin were shown to the audience and everyone at home, backstage the video played of Tawny and Taker. Austin stood at the gorilla position. There was so much going through his head and as the sound of Mark's bike came around the corner, he cut the man a glare. The promo ended and Ric Flair's music hit.

Mark was pissed beyond pissed. But he had no time to look for Tawny, and ask her 20 questions. His match was about to start and he knew all eyes were on him. He pulled up to the gorilla position and Flair was also standing there. The leadgen felt tension in the air but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Mark has his shades on and Austin was starting out in to space. "Don't know what the fuck is going on but you two better stay focused and put on a good show tonight for this people." Those were the last words Ric left Mark and Steve with.

Mark hid his emotions through his shades so although his head was down, he watch Steve's facial expression. His entrance music hit and the crowd exploded as well as when Steve went through the curtain. On his way to the ring, Steve seemed to think that Mark didn't just see himself fucking Tawny on screen. The only thing Steve could think of is that "Was that after or before me?"

* * *

**Tawny's P.O.V.**

Shane left after during the end of the tape play. Still my body was frozen and Stephanie came into my office that was actually Ric's.

"Ummm…is there something you need to tell me?" She asked in a questionable tone.

I shook my head silently still staring at the two men wrestle on screen. She sat next to me on the edge of desk. "Well, if you want to get away…you can."

"Stephanie I am not running away. There's nothing to run away from. I was just caught fucking in my office-"

"Yeah but you were fucking The Undertaker. I mean last time I checked he is the most private guy here. And until now you two…no one would've guessed it. So are you two-"

"No. No were not." I asked quickly.

The brunette turned to the screen. "Well you have any idea who would do this to you and Mark?"

I have two one is your brother and the other is a slut who's jealous of me taking her shine. "No."

"Well I'll get to the bottom of it in the mean while, enjoy the rest of the show…if you can."

With that the billion dollar princess walked out and closed the door with her. I watched Mark and Steve Austin's match. Mark came out the winner and the number one contender.

"Come in." I said. It was Trish. She greeted me with a warm smile and stood next to me. "So…wanna go to Vegas?"

With no questions asked. I nodded my head yes and the next thing I knew I was on a plane to Vegas.

* * *

**Honeybun** and **Rabbit** thanks for the reviews and Yes Yes Awesome Kong….I might just watched a women's division match!(Body is doing a happy dance with Alana(toddler) and Randy(4) her) And it looks like she's coming for Maryse or the blondes….NATTIE DYE YOUR HAIR!

Justin go ahead and shave and Wade darlin your hot but Randy is still beating in that area...Santino…WTF TEAM APPLE?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (Backlash: Vegas)

Mark had finished his match with Austin with Flair being the special guest ref. He had a hard time focusing because beside the match and the way it was suppose to go, he was thinking about the video, Tawny, and where she was. He was informed the blonde left the building moments ago. As he walked through the mummers and stares the stage hand and wrestlers gave to his dressing room he dread going in there because there was one person waiting for him.

"I am going to fucking kill you! Mark how come you didn't tell me you were fucking that chick we saw at the restaurant!"

Mark rolled his eyes at Roy. "Shut up!"

"I mad you knew I wanted to fuck her!"

Mark gave Roy stare of death. "Shut up." He spoke in a threatening tone.

"Hey use that shit on someone who doesn't know you hunky. Man, tell me about her I bet you she was fucking wett….wait. Is this the same chick you told her that you love her while yall was getting in?" Roy's smirk turned into a grin as he ended his questioned.

"I'm taking a shower." Mark said closing the shower door to his dressing room.

"Aye Mark you got a copy of that tape?" Roy yelled.

"Shut….the fuck…up!"

* * *

**Tawny's P.O.V.**

We arrived in the city filled with lights and it was around 10 pm their. We checked into the Wynn hotel and I also manage to come out of my scared shell. Trish, Torrie, Jacqueline, and Nora (Molly Holly) knew that they could get in trouble for leaving the arena but they didn't care; they actually had this planned for weeks.

"Whooo! Vegas!" Screamed Torrie as we opened the door to out suite. Nice and mouth dropping is all I could say. As many times as I been to Vegas I have never stayed at the Wynn.

"All right ladies change into your inmates and lets meet in the living area." Trish said. "In 15?"

The ladies nod their head in agreement and separated. I placed my duffle bag on the queen size bed and unzipped it. I am not sure why but I tend to buy sexy and very expensive undergarments. That's why every time Mark would rip my bra or panties, I would clock his ass $200.00 here $100.00. It is expensive for panties and a bar but I wouldn't be Tawny if I wasn't to buy all that shit. Besides my old lifestyle exposed me to the finer things in life.

I pulled out this sexy lace number from Agent Provocateur. It cost me $490 but what the hell. I pulled my hair down and walked into the room to see Torrie wearing a sky blue lace bra and boy shorts cheeky…she looked good.

"See something you like?" She asked handing me a glass of wine.

"Maybe." I winked. "That color looks great on you."

"Thanks, I love that what you have on." She spoke giving me a long flirtatious stare. "So, I haven't spoke to you since the little gathering in Candice's room. How you been?"

"Good, until everyone in the company has recently seen my style of fucking and to whom…other than that I am great." Time to get starting on my second glass. "Fill me up another."

"I thought it was hot." Torrie said as she poured the champagne in my empty glass.

"Of course it was." I spoke. "Cheers."

As the other girls gathered around. I notice Nora wearing a long teddy that covered up her body and only showed her legs and arms. Me and Torrie and Trish along with Jackie were the only ones to be a bit sexy with out intimates. Trish wore a black and pink pok a dot bra and panties with pink sheer thigh high tights with a black garter. Jacqueline was simple with her green lace bra and lace thong. We sat around and got buzzed and talked shit until it Trish decide to play a game.

"Okay okay 20 questions about whatever well er- since its just us." She laughs. "Let's go around the room."

Jacqueline took down her shot. "Me first…ok is it true all white girls sallow?"

We broke into laughter. "Fuck no I spit that shit out." I said.

"Maybe once or twice." Trish and Torrie both agreed with each other. We all turned to Molly.

"No I never done it because it seems like I always do it wrong." Norah raised her glassed. "Cheers."

Trish then spoke up next. "Okay, if you had a sexual to list what would be on your list?"

Torrie eyes widen with excitement. "To get caught having sex-" She cut herself while looking at me with an apologetic eyes. "Sorry."

I shook my head. "None taken." It was my what third glass?

"Mine would be with Kevin Nash in the locker room." Nora giggled.

"Whoa big sexy huh Nora? My baby is growing up." Trish giggled. "Ummm I have no idea I would say to be like my idol over her."

Trish points to me. "Oh little oh me."

"I mean yeah….wow Tawny. I don't mean to bring it up but, yeah and I wouldn't mind getting caught on camera doing something naughty."

Jacqueline clicks her tongue knowing she was next. "Well mine would be doing it outside, I never did it before." She explained simply.

All three of the blondes in the room answered which included me. "Really?"

Nora laughs. "All together now." She snag laughing uncontrollably. "Okay my turn-"

"If you can think of any Nora." Torrie said grinning.

Nora sticks her tongue out in a playfully child like manner. "Well, Would either of you do a girl?"

Jacqueline. "No." She answered straight without hesitation.

"Maybe." Trish twisted her lips.

"Yes!" Torrie answered with excitement.

"Done it!" I said.

"Ahh!" The ladies yelled. "I heard Candice saying something about it but I really don't believe anything she says." Torrie said giving my a flirty glare, _she better watch it_. _And that bitch Candice…don't remind me of the name._

"Okay my turns." Torrie said. "Who in the company you'd want to have with and why?"

"I said mines… Kevin!" Nora said in a child like tone.

"Well, maybe I have no idea I mean…I guess Austin."

My eyes cut the vet in almost a glare. I was careful not to have Nora, Trish, and Torrie's eyes on me but that was _my_ Steve…well maybe not anymore. But still, Jacqueline please keep on dreaming. "Is it a Texas thing." I murmured.

"Maybe." She said in a sassy tone.

"My would be already done." I said in a cocky tone knowing they think that it was Mark. That was kind of a take to Jackie but she didn't know I fucked Steve but in my head she did. Wow I sound crazy…fourth glass. _Ding!_

"Mine is done too. I love my Billy." Torrie said.

"No one. My boyfriend-"

"No Trish this is in the company-" I tapped her. "Spill it."

"Fine Edge."

For a while we played a few more games and chit chatted. I was getting tired and it took my mind off a lot of things especially the "leaked" tape. I turned to my cell and dialed Steve's number. I got the voicemail. "Austin, its Tawny…I would to speak with you I know what you saw today was not a great way to go into your match and for us to start something. Just return my call when you get this…later."

I hung up the phone and it rang, I didn't let it ring twice. "Steve I-"

"Tawny, this is Vince. Where are you?"

His voice was so stern it made me feel like a child. "In Vegas sir."

Vince cleared his throat. "I need to see you in my office at the arena tomorrow night before Monday night Raw starts."

"Yes Sir. I will be there." Without a good bye, he hung up the phone. I looked at the skyline of Vegas it was beautiful.

"Hey, are you going to bed?" Trish asked peeping her head in through the door.

"Yeah, I'm turning in."

"Okay, well we are going to gamble. You gonna be alright?"

I nodded my head yes and with that the former women's champ closed the door to my suite. No matter how hard I tired to sleep, I hardly got any sleep. Both Steve and Mark were on my mind. I am dreading this Monday to come.

**End POV**

* * *

As Candice made her way out of arena, she was pulled by the arm of Shane McMahon. "Ouch damn it your hurting me."

"You fucking whore you do you thin you are! I was not done with her we had a deal Candice."

"Yeah well that bitch shoulda thought of that before she threaten my life and got up in my face-"

"If I knew you had a copy." Shane said still breathing with intensity. "I was not done with her and you ruined everything."

"You had weeks to figure out your plan with Tawny, but you didn't do it. That's your fault. Not mine." As the playboy cover girl turned on her hills to enter her rental car. Shane's blood boiled. He then walked back inside of the arena and bumped into Scott Hall. "Hey…have you seen Mark?"

* * *

Tawny tossed and turned she couldn't sleep at all. She called Steve once more and he left a voicemail once more. The room was too quite and the ladies haven't arrived back yet. They're having fun…too much fun. "Fuck this." The blonde out on some mascara a leather a jacket, and black leggings and heels. She kept on her see through lingerie, after all it was Vegas. As she reached the floor of the casino, she spotted the blondes and Jackie playing the tables. Nora was on blackjack. Tawny walked up causally and ordered a drink before joining her _girls_.

"Sorry." Tawny said as she bumped into a female next to her. The bar was so packed that there was no possible way to move without bumping into anyone.

"No I'm sorry-." The female words were cut off once she caught sight on the beautiful blonde before her. "Ugh…you?"

Tawny rolled her eyes and laughed lightly. "Oh wow…Sara. So nice to see you."

* * *

**RandomJay: **I thought about that but…eh. **Ripper De La Blackstaff**: Thanks so much for the review and I plan on reading them more from you and your French…LOVES IT. **Tanya, Honeybun, Rabbit**,: Muah! Thank for the review and keeping me into writing this story.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (Uh-oh: Confrontations & Confessions Part 1)

**Tawny's P.O.V.**

If it's not one thing its another; damn she kind of look and reminded me of Mark. Like she had his demeanor MOSTLY. Sara wasn't the girlish; her hair was crimped and she wore a white tank top black boots and blue jeans. I watched as Sara gave me the meanest glare while I just stood there and watched her with a smile on my face.

"So Katie it is true, hookers do make a living everywhere but Vegas are they're home. This is that slut who I was telling you about."

Katie's eyes got wide. "Wow…I mean you're a home wrecker who do you think-"

"Listen lady this has nothing to do with you. Your girl has a problem with me and personally I can give a fuck-"

"You lied about it."

"Yeah well so did he. Okay, actually, he was the first one to make a move on me and weaken I gave in and let it go on and on and on. Hell that day you barged into my office we fuck right there on my sofa."

I saw blondes face grow red. "You bitch-"

"Yeah yeah well…whatever." I said taking a sip of my drink that somehow ended on the floor with a swift of Sara's hand.

"You know it's a thing called Karma."

I looked up at the blonde with anger in my eyes. I was tired but couldn't sleep, I was horny and couldn't fuck, I missed Austin and wanted to talk to him but I couldn't, Mark was in my head and I don't know why. This bitch just slap my Patron out of my hand and talking about Karma. "Bitch, what the hell is your problem? Quite frankly you weren't getting the job done with your boring ass! And that's when he came to my hotel…brushed up against me with that hard big dick of his, slipped his hands in my pants and fucked the shit out of me. And just for record, every time you kissed him…"

By that time, Trish and Jacqueline came up from behind me and stood next to me. I then took a strand of Sara's long blonde hair and twirled it around my index finger. "You were tasting me…so do I taste great or what-" Sara punch me right in the face. I stumbled back a bit only to have Jackie and Trish catch me. My fist then came in contact with her nose and I began to just whale on her ass. Katie pulled my hair, Trish took care of her. Jacqueline pulled me up before security could get a hold us. As we ran through the opposite side of the building, I eyed Nora through the crowd and she threw her chips down to run along with us. Torrie was not where in sight.

As we reached the elevators, my heart was pounding and my face was flushed. "That was the most fun I had in a while."

"YOUR FUCKING NUTS!" Trish yelled.

"What the heck happened?" Nora questioned clueless tone. "Was that Sara?"

"Yeah, weird." Trish said.

As I caught my breath on the elevator, we arrived on the floor to see two men there waiting on us. "Oh shit." Jackie mumbled.

Inside I was nervous but I had on my poker face. "Can we help you?" I spat.

"Vince wants you two in St. Louis in the morning to speak with him." The man in the suit pointed to both me and Trish.

"Look this was my idea, Tawny didn't have anything-"

"Go pack your ladies, Mr. McMahon wants you on the private plane in a hour."

I looked at Trish and I took her by the arm. "Come on let's go."

* * *

Around 1 in the afternoon I was in Vince's office waiting for him. I felt like a child. I was tired as hell a bit hungover all I wanted was sleep and I wanted it now. Vince had spoken to Trish just moments ago, everything went cool with her. She got a warning while I am pretty sure that I was going to get chewed up.

"Ms. Vondett." Vince said closing the door behind him and walking towards his desk.

"Hello Mr. McMahon."

"You know why you are here?" He asked giving me complete eye contact.

"Yes and no. I believe because I went to Vegas and I had sex in your office and got caught?" I said straight to the point.

"Ms. Vondett, I could care less what you have going on with Mark, but you using it as a place to fuck is not professional at all. Yes I am sure your not the only ones who are doing it and I spoke with Mark on this as well. As far as your line of work I'll have to get back with you but you are appeared to be on TV tonight."

"Yes Sir."

"Don't do that again and don't get caught again." Vince said to me in almost a spat. "You understand?"

"Loud and clear. Yes sir."

He placed his glasses on and turned his attention to his laptop. "That is all your… dismissed."

I left closing the door behind me. Before I could close the door entirely, my arm was yanked and with my body I was pulled into a dark closet. "What fuck!" the pair of hands sat me on the counter of the closet and I knew instantly who it was.

"HOW WAS FUCKING VEGAS TAWNY!"

"What the hell are you doing crazy!" I said trying to release my grips from the larger man.

"You got something to tell me blondeeee! HUH?"

"You know Mark if you wanted this conversation to be on a low key a closet in the arena where your yelling from isn't the way."

Mark got silent for almost ten seconds. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHO HEARS. WHATS THE DEAL? HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THE TAPE TAWNY."

"What the fuck makes you think I knew about it."

"Oh I have no idea." Mark said in a sarcastic tone. "Shane told me about that little bitch Candice and trust me I am going to handle her ass right after I am done with you."

Just what I'd expected…Shane…_poor Shane. _I let Mark continue. "When did this start? And how come you didn't tell me about it."

"You….need to claim the fuck down first before I start saying anything Mark." I told him

Mark then punched something grabs my by the shoulders. "I am fucking CLAIM TAWNY. IS THIS ABOUT THIS LITTLE SNOW FLAKE QUINN?"

"What?" I am lost now.

"Yeah, he told me all about you." Mark now had his hands on my face and I couldn't think straight at all. What the hell and how the hell did Quinn and Mark even get together. Wait…did he just say Quinn told him all about me?

To be continued…

* * *

Thanks for those who added this story to their fave list! And I totally forgot to put this in the last Chapter 16. That game the girls were playing were inspired by this kick ass show called 1 girl 5 gays! I love Jake and Gerry.

I hope that was interesting enough for ya **Rabbit! **Lol . **Honeybun**: Yeah Molly Holly a freak lhh is Nash only knew!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 ( Steve & Mark; Confrontations and Confessions)

**Tawny's P.O.V.**

"Mark…please-"

"Uh Oh darlin sounds like your trouble aren't ya!" Mark brushed up against me. I felt his hardness and I instantly go dizzy.

"What did he say?" I asked him. And even in the dark I knew Mark had a smirk on his face.

"Not until you tell me what did you do or say to Candice to film me fucking your brains out and to display it right before my damn match backstage. TO EVERYONE!"

"She wanted me gone to just up and quit and I told her off and I said no I am not going anywhere…."

_**flashback**_

"_I want you to go back to where ever the hell you came from." She spoke._

_Then it hit me. "Your jealous of me, oh am I taking your shine?"_

"_I am queen Candice and the WWE is my Candyland. You could never in a million years take my shine the blonde bimbo."_

_I shook my head. "Wow, lair lair pants on fire. Bitch I am not going anywhere-"_

"_Well since you won't go willing, I suppose I am going to have run you out of the WWF huh?"_

_I smirked. "You can try, I mean you seen it for yourself I am screwing the top dog. You can play in his yard all you want to but touch his bitch its all over." I let that bitch there to simmer the thought that who you fuck matters. _

_**End flashback**_

"And that night you saw me with Shane…was blackmail date. I saw the look in your eyes, you really think Shane is my type? No, hell your not even-"

"You mean to tell me Shane knew about the tape and tried to use it..it was blackmail?….I am going to kill him." Be begins to walk away but before opening the door he turned back to me. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"No actually, I need something to ask you. What did you and Quinn talk about?"

Mark closed the door back to the dark closet, and I could tell that there was a smirk on his face. "Yeah…wouldn't you like to know."

"Mark."

"What would you plan on doing it for the information." He moved in closer and began to cup my breast. Mark then leaned in closer to me. "You want to know?"

"Yes." I said taking my legs to pull him closer in between my legs.

"He said that basically, the woman he confessed his love too…she left him."

I hate I asked. "You said you loved me when we were both close to coming. Of course I brushed it off-"

"So you did hear me?" He said in a whisper.

"You know what, fuck this I-" Mark grabs my wrist as I attempt to leave. "Ouch you-"

He kissed me passionately and I kissed him back. At that moment I felt like…like…I don't know I had to stop him. "Mark stop, you don't love me. You don't even know me."

"You wont let me." He said in a low husky whisper.

I slowly slid down from the counter inside of the closet and left Mark there. "I'm sorry Mark."

What the fuck is coming over me? Sorry doesn't come out of my mouth especially if the guy was someone like Mark. They came a dime a dozen in my pass and I couldn't let them get close to me. Steve, on the other hand was different. But I felt like as I looked for him through the arena I felt small. I didn't feel like Tawny Vondett, was it because I finally broke a man who's ego was off the wall? I mean he left the very woman who was like him in everyway and worship the ground he walked on was for me? No Mark wasn't in love and cannot be in love with me…and for various reasons I can not let him. My eyes landed on the double wooden doors with the name place 3:16. It just needed number everyone knew who dressing room that was unless they lived under a rock for the past years. I knocked gently.

"Come in!" His southern raspy voice yelled on the other side.

My heart never beated so fast. "Steve can we talk?"

His ice cold blue eyes just stared daggers into me. He didn't responded instead he leaned back and crossed his arms. "Okay, I'll talk, what you saw last night, its not what you think-"

"What I think? Yeah, well it looked loud and clear to me when he was banging your ass on the desk."

I clicked my tongue. "Austin-"

"No, you just sorry right? What? Your just gonna stand there with arms folded looking sad? You came into my locker room for what Tawny? HUH? WHAT?"

I was scared, I felt hurt and like the biggest slut besides Candice. "I am sorry, okay I apologize-"

"Was that before me?" He asked.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Where you ever going to tell me?" He asked in a claim tone.

"Yes but I"

Austin then walked up towards me and closed the gap between me and him. "You know that during my entire match with Mark…I wanted to shoot on his ass? Bang his head a bit harder through the table…"

As Steve went on I felt like a child who just been punished for something really really bad. I hurt Steve, I know I did but really I did not want him to find out that way.

"Steve I don't know what to say I am so so so sorry-"

"Okay well…Tawny…get your sorry ass out of my dress room." His back turned to me I knew I had fucked this up. I had to deal with A raging ex Quinn with money that is not his in the first fucking place, Mark is in love with me why I don't even know, the entire company sees me as porn star thanks to Candice, and now Steve hates me. I walked out slowly and closed the door to his locker room and headed back to my office to get ready for my segment. This was going to be a long night. And right now I needed for Quinn to show up.

**End of Tawny's P.O.V.**

* * *

Mark did his usual waiting around only this time it was for Shane McMahon. A part of him felt that Tawny was fighting him because he believed that she loved him. He also believe that she was hiding something but couldn't figure it out. The Private Investigator couldn't find shit so the only person left on his list was…Tawny herself. Maybe if that Quinn dude comes back around he can choke some answer out of him. The door open and Mark shoved Shane against the door.

"You better start talking Shane! NOW!"

"It wasn't me it was me it was Candice!"

"I know about her part and trust me I am going to handle that little tramp next. What the hell I want to know is why the fuck you back mailed Tawny! What

"Listen I was just ribbing with her-"

By that time, Mark had slam Shane hard against the wall and punched him in the face. His rage was at Tawny for not telling him about the tape in the first place, he was also pissed at the fact she completely ignored his feelings. Mark shook his head walking down the hallway after exiting the Shane's office.

* * *

**Tawny's P.O.V.**

"JUST FUCKING GREAT!" I couldn't believe what was happing to me tonight. I received a phone call from my penthouse person that my damn place was broken into. I lied and told him I had no clue of who had done it but I could narrow it down to one person. Quinn, his money…his fucking money please. I did the job and I put in the work.

"That's my motherfuckin' money you bitch-"

"Whoa next time I'll take change."

I turned around to see Stephanie standing there. "Hey."

"What's up now?"

"Personal." I mumbled.

She laughed. "Tawny, I've seen you have sex on a video seriously, you need to recommend me to your waxer. I think you can tell me anything personal now."

I sigh. "I shave and also I am going to need some time off this week."

"No problem, but you will need to be in Denver next week for Raw." Stephanie informed me. I nodded yes and watched as she walked out of the doorway. I grab my duffle bag and headed to the one locker room I dreaded to go to but I knew he'd be the only person to help me. I reached the door and knocked liked a scared child selling a box of candy. He open the door and is green eyes were fill of range and his face was showed of complete anger.

"The fuck you want woman?" He questioned in a deep angry growl.

"My penthouse was broken into I can't go back…Mark I-"

"You what?" Mark cockily leans against the frame of the door.

I hate to bow down and ask people for anything. I never grew up that way so why now all of a sudden I need someone's help. "Can I stay with you until I feel safe going back to New York-"

"Don't you have a place in Stamford too-"

"Don't you think if they know where my main place is they surly know where my other apartment is?" I bit my bottom lip. "Mark…please." I begging…me I am fucking begging. I can't believe it, his ego is maybe touching the moon by now. "So am I going to Houston with you or what?"

* * *

**Tanya;UTLOVE75;Rabbit**: Thanks for the reviews ladies sorry for the dely been busy. *muah* love ya!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 ( Tawny Vondett pt. 1)

Mark crossed his arms and leaned up against the frame of the door with the most cockiest smirk on his handsome face. He lifted his sunglasses so that they rested on top of his white bandanna. Mark green eyes rested on the female in front of him that was growing tired of his contemptuous presence.

"So…what the hell is it gonna be?" Tawny questioned in a sneering tone. As Mark was about to speak, a flash of anger spread across his face. "Wait." His bags drops he bang to take big steps towards the women's locker room. As the door busted open the women screamed and searched for anything to cover their exposed body parts. Mark wasn't focused on them, his attention was on Candice who was just in her yellow lace bra.

"You think your real smart don't yah yeah?" Mark boomed as he toward over the female.

"No." Candice tired to hold her composer but the emotion of being scared showed through her voice.

"You stupid slut you like record people and make threats?" Mark paused. "HUH? Listen you little bitch if I ever hear you putting your mouth on Tawny ever again personally I will make YOUR life a living hell. Got it!" Mark proceeds to walk away. "And that goes for the rest of you bitches too!" He said slamming the door hard behind him.

* * *

**Tawny's P.O.V.**

"Tell me he just didn't do that?" I questioned myself but it was all in Booker T's voice. He grabs his bags and my hand. "Come on woman."

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't have to do that."

"I made a point. She shouldn't be bothering ya anymore. I am suspended so I guess were be sending a lot of time together."

"Wonderful." The sarcastic tone in my voice I thought was funny. Mark didn't seem to care for it. As we headed towards the garage, Mark took my bags and placed them in the back of the SUV. Just then, an unknown number showed on my cell. "What?" I answered walking away from Mark leaving to place the bags into the rental.

"I did a little home makeover to your apartment?" The voice said.

"I guess that was to scare me?"

"No we both know that your not scary Tawny Vondett…that my dear was to just piss you off."

I could tell Mark was thinking of a million questions for me once I got in the truck. I began to walk farther and farther away. "Tommy if you really wanted to piss me off, you'd know how."

"Your right because I could have told your lover boy all about you. I know he knows about me courtesy of Candice and I saw the video too…whoo you still got it baby."

"Fuck you."

"Been there done that I want my money or I'll start talking."

"Well that's what a rat does, suck my dick and die." I ended the phone call with Quinn only too look up seeing Steve Austin staring daggers at me through the window of his rental. We looked at each other for a few moments until the sound of Mark's deep southern drawl brought me out of the staring contest I was having with the Rattlesnake. I then turned on my heels and headed towards the SUV. The drive to the airport was silent until Mark answered his phone; Vince was blasting him and it was kind of funny. So it comes out that he punched Shane which was the reason for him being suspended. I cut my phone on vibrate didn't want Mark to hear any of my conversations with Quinn because his crazy ass will call back.

**End of Tawny's P.O.V.**

* * *

Mark and Tawny arrived at Lambert Airport in St. Louis arrived in Houston, early am. "Were here!" Mark shouted not knowing the blonde was half way awoke. Tawny eyes a bit burly adjusted to the ranch in front of her. "I see."

Mark then grabs their bags and heads inside.

"Aye your home elary honey, welcome."

Mark rolled his eyes at the man who was laying on Mark's sofa watching the 5 am news and playing with Mark's dog Bones.

"Roy this is Tawny, Tawny this is Roy." Mark said.

"Hey." Tawny spoke.

Roy could do nothing but plaster a stupid smirk on his face. "Hello beautiful."

_Who is the douche bag? _Tawny spoke to herself. "Mark, where my room? I am still a bit tired.

"Down the hall to the left."

As the female disappeared, Roy smiled. "Oh I am spending the night."

"No the fuck your not get out. I paid you to watch my house and dog and now I am back-"

"And early by the way-"

"Shut it! And besides I sent her to the guest bedroom." Mark boomed in a low tone.

"Ok fine I'll leave but oh wait I need to ask her something…do she still got that tape?"

"Bye Roy."

* * *

**Tawny's P.O.V.**

_Somewhere in the distance_

_I hear the bells ring _

_Darkness settles on the town as the children start to sing_

_The lady 'cross the street she shuts out the night_

_There's a cast of thousands waiting as she turns out the light _

_But it's too late, too late, too late Too late for love _

_Yes it's too late too late, too late Too late for love _

I awoke to the sound of _Def Leppard's Too Late For Love _playing softly in my ear. That soft music quickly ended by the constant sound of knocking and the doorbell. "Can't that big ape hear anything?" I placed on a sheer nude tight fitting night slip and grab my phone. Another moment passed and the person at the front door continue to knock and ring the door bell at the same time. Shit I wanted to stay here and relax but that shit was getting on my nerves. I swung the front open with a whole new attitude and gave the person on the other a nasty glare. "Don't you think you ran the door bell and knocked the damn handles off enough?"

"Who are you and where is Mark?" The woman asked me. She was older, and a bit cubby with brown hair about my height.

"No who are you and what do you want with Mark?"

She studied me. "So I guess Mark's like them younger and younger how old are you 18?-"

"Actually no I'm old enough to rent and car and Mark fucking my brains out make me look younger. But I could tell by the crows feet that you haven't had any in while you should try it."

"TAWNY!"

Mark boomed as he walked in with only a pair of shorts and tank top. "What's up Jody?"

"Came to drop off Gunners bag."

"He has clothes here-"

"Look Mark, didn't come here to argue just came here to drop off Gunner's things and leave…goodbye."

Jody hands Mark the bag and walks off. I turned to him with an arched brow. "who's Gunner?"

Mark closes the front door. "My son."

"Oh." I said following him into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table. "I began to play with my cell phone. "Didn't know you had a son. Where is he?"

"With my mom, she's bringing him over later. You hungry?"

"No. I didn't know you have kids."

"Kid." He corrected. "You sure you want nothing to eat?"

"Positive."

_London boys are staring as the girls go hand in hand_

_With a pocket full of innocence, their entrance is grand _

_And the Queen of the dream stands before them all _

_She stretches out her hand as the curtains start to fall _

"So are we going to finally notice the big elephant in the room or what?"

"What that its not love that your infatuated with me?"

Mark slams his fist on the counter. "Don't tell me how I fucking feel Tawny!"

"Mark I- the only thing we shared was bodily fluid. You loved Sara you loved that woman who was here a moment ago at your front door-"

"What the hell does that mean? Tawny your getting off subject."

Just then Marks cell rang. THANK GOODNESS! As he listen to the other person on the phone his attention was still on me. His green eyes poking daggers through me. "I gotta make a run-you stay here."

"Oh wow really where would I go?" I rolled my eyes walking towards the guest room.

This is crazy, how would I survive this?

_Standing by the trapdoor aware of me and you _

_Are the actor and the clown their waiting for their cue_

_And there's a lady over there she's acting pretty cool _

_But when it comes to playing life she's always playin' the fool _

**End of Tawny's P.O.V.**

* * *

Mark watched as the blonde headed to the guest room and slammed the door shut. "What the hell are you doing Mark?" He questions himself. As he was about to leave, Tawny's cell phone vibrated on the table. The ID said unknown caller. "Hello?"

"Whoa darling your voice has gotten deep."

Mark raised a brow. "Who the fuck is this?"

"I'm looking for Madison Lawson…this is her phone."

Mark shook his head. "Wrong number man-"

"I believe I do have the right number…Mark. Tell Madison I'll give her a call back. We need to talk business." And with that, the other line clicked off. Mark knew something was up for sure now. He deiced to bring everything up to Tawny later. Right now he had to leave but before he left he gave the phone one last look. "Quinn."

* * *

**Honeybun**: Ahh that does sounds like something he'll do just so she can him to come stay lol. And you'll know soon enough what Tawny and Quinn where up too. And thanks I had trouble of how Steve was going to act. And yes he was mean but he's very sensitive lol **Tanya**: See he did it Mark is nice some time J

_**Randy with the beard…HOTTTTT! LOL okay review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: (Let's go meet the folks)Damn really 20 chapters lol

**Tawny's P.O.V.**

I awoke a few hours later and explored Mark's house. Not rambling through anything just really looking around. I saw pictures of him and I guess what happen to be the lady I went off on this morning and a little boy who I guess what Gunner. Man, him and Mark looked alike but you can also tell features from his mother was seen in him as well. I made it back to my room and fell on the bed. "So fucking bored I want to blow up something." I laughed at the thought of Mark's face as he came home to a blown up house. I pop in my 80's CD randomly and let the music play.

_You've got style, _

_that's what all the girls say_

_Satin sheets and luxuries so fine_

_All your suits are custom made in London_

_But I've got something that you'll really like_

I sang along to the music as I began to tease my hair up. Seriously I can see myself jamming in the clubs on the sunset strip to this song. Hanging around Montley with Nikki and I would do a line with him for fun. Awesome, totally rad, and cool were the words to come out of my mouth.

_Gonna dress you up in my love_

_All over, all over_

_Gonna dress you up in my love_

_All over your body_

_Feel the silky touch of my caresses_

_They will keep you looking so brand new_

_Let me cover you with velvet kisses_

_I'll create a look that's made for you_

Teased hair with a hot pink headscarf I tied into a bow on the side. "Totally."

_Gonna dress you up in my love_

_All over, all over_

_Gonna dress you up in my love_

_All over your body_

_Gonna dress you up in my love, in my love_

_All over your body, all over your body_

_In my loveAll over, all over_

_From your head down to your toes_

An hour went by and I finally came out of the room to hear music coming from the basement. Mark must've made it home, I made my way down to the basement to see him playing pool and listing to some of his own 80's music which was not new wave by the way.

"Did I wake you?" He asked in a grumble.

"No." I said as I came down the stairs to watch him play. I sat across at the bar and folded my arms. "When did you get back?"

"10 minutes ago. I brought some food back." Mark said as he shot the red striped ball into the right corner pocket. His green eyes finally looks at me. "You know you can join us in the year 2002 any time darlin."

"I got bored." I began to play with my nails.

He smirks. "Heard you black Sara's eye."

"Someone had to do it." We starred at each other in silence. "When did you first fall in love with me?" This came out of no where but I had to know.

"Call me corny but it was when I first laid eyes on you."

"Yeah, your corny." We both laughed.

"How come you didn't tell me to stop?" He asked starring daggers into me. It was as almost like I was his opponent.

"I…just couldn't. You drove me crazy and you still do." I confessed.

Mark then stalks me. He places himself between my legs. "Tell me what you want Tawny."

"You."

Marks soft lips kissed me as I removed his sleeves plaid shirt and pulled it down his large tattooed arms. My shorts yanked from me and I hop on him wrapping my legs around that powerful waist of his.

Mark seem like he couldn't get his jeans down fast enough. I gladly helped him. "Four hands are better than one."

I laid him down kissed him, our tongues lashed and removed my top. It's been while but I couldn't forget how to handle this big man.

**End of Tawny's P.O.V.**

* * *

**Marks P.O.V.**

And I drove her crazy, please? This woman has been driving me up the fucking wall since I made her come. Her soft lips, body and ample breast were the focus on many of things. Whether or not she knows it…she's mine. "You won't ride me well I guess I'll take control." I flips her on her back and hold together Tawnys wrist with my right hand while my left hand cupped her right breast. My tongue lick and lashed over nipple. "Mmmmm."

She moaned as my mouth worked on her breast now moving to the other one. "Mark."

"Say it again baby." I slid my hardness into her roughly and out slowly until the tip of my dick was rubbing lightly against her walls. "Tawny…tell me."

"I wanted it."

I love making her pant and beg for me. "Want what?" As much as Tawny tired to inch down further on my hardness I would move it away. It was a pain for me but I owe her this. "You want me to make you cum." I began to take the head of my cock and rub it over her wettness while still having in tight in my grip.

"Ahhhh…fuck you ass. Just slid it in me."

"Play nice and I will."

"What the fuck you-"

I gave her a glare. "I am starting not to like your mouth."

"Yeah well you didn't say that while I was blowing you. Fuck me Mark…please."

Since she asked me nicely. I thrust into her wettness long and hard. Tawny was tighter and wetter than the last time. I had to loosen her from my grip and place my hands on the pool table. As Tawny wrap her legs around my waist I went deeper into her. "So fucking hot."

"Ahh."

"That's it baby…cum on it." I placed her leg over shoulder and lift my knee onto the edge of the pool table. "Fuck…ughhh."

"Mark…Ahhh Mark!"

I taste a bit of blood as I bit down on my lip. I unleashed inside of her and feel…catching my breath.

**End Mark's P.O.V.**

* * *

After catching their breath, Tawny and Mark went for another round and another round and rested.

_I should have known better_

_Than to let you go alone,_

_It's times like theseI can't make it on my own_

_Wasted days, and sleepless nights_

_And I can't wait to see you againI find I spend my time_

_Waiting on your call,How can I tell you, baby_

_My back's against the wallI need you by my side_

_To tell me it's alright,'Cos I don't think I can take anymore_

_Is this love that I'm feeling,Is this the love, that I've been searching for_

_Is this love or am I dreaming,This must be love,'Cos it's really got a hold on me,_

_A hold on me..._

The song skip to the next track which was Whitesnakes Is this love. As the song played, Both Tawny and Mark looked up to the ceiling and then at each other. "So what now?" She asked him.

Mark turns to her. Before he could speak, footsteps that were coming upstairs made him stop.

"Don't worry I am not coming down there. Are you done fucking who ever it is brains out?"

Mark groans. "I thought you were bringing Gunner later?"

"No if you answered your phone Mark William you would know that I was on my way."

Mark takes another look at Tawny. "Hold on Mom."

Tawny gawked. "This is not someway I want to meet someone's mother. Naked on a pool table."

"Well really you don't have a choice now do you?" He whispered.

"Are you two talking about me?-Hello young lady?"

Tawny looked to Mark. "Hi Ms. Calaway."

"What's your name and call me Deena."

"Tawny…Tawny Vondett."

Mark looks at Tawny giving her a glare. He still doesn't want to believe Quinn but his gut was telling him to check on this Madison Lawson person while his heart only wish that the outcome was false and Quinn just wanted to fuck with him and Tawny.

"What?" She questioned him.

"Nothing…get dressed come meet….everyone."

* * *

_**A/N: **_Okay just wanted to say I saw Randy Orton in person didn't get any pics with him but I got yummy pic of him. He was doing a DVD sing here in (happy dance cause I live here) and you had to get a ticket after buying the movie and the tickets than ran out and blah blah im not gonna bitch because I'll see him again. Damn he looked good I …could have fainted. Sighs….Breakeven next chapter will be coming up soon.

* * *

**Tanya: **Oh you know Mark oh so well lol. And see I am nice when I want to be…I made him bring her home just for you and they got it on in this chapter! Whoop whoop! **HoneyBun**: Umm I got completely lost after Rolling on the floor laughing my ass off what that the rest of that statement? Yes Tawny owned her ass lhh. Nah not BM drama it gets old, she's over Mark. That was kind of cold what Tawny said to Mark…ouch he'll get over it or have payback on her. I would've threw a pillow at you too lol.

_**Madonna Dress you up in my love **_

_**Whitesnake Is this love**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:Tawny Vondett pt 2 meet Madison Lawson

**Tawny's P.O.V.**

After taking a shower and chaning colthes, I entered into the kitchen dinning area. Deena had brought fried chicken, strings beans, Mac and cheese and dinner rolls with white wine for us and soda for Gunner. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, blue jeans and a white v neck shrit was my attire.I was a bit uncomfortable for the first time ever around another women. I mean this was Mark's mother. He had just recently heard her son fucking my brains out on his pooltable...seriously like for real my brain still hurts. So I had to avoid any eye contact with her until I feel her vibe. As we all sat down to eat, I watch Gunner and Mark playfuly talk to eachother. Gunner was a good looking kid. Tall, brown hair like his mother with strong features of Mark. I smiled at him when we made eye contact, Gunner shly waved back and contiue to eat and talk to his dad.

Ding Dong

"I'll get it." Mark said placing the napkin down and as I watched his every movement I got turned on. _Fuck he was hot and he only got up from his chair_.

"So, I guess you met Sara." Deena asked me as she poured her wine to fill the rim of her glass.

"Yeah, but we were never formaly introduce."

Deena smirks. "How did you meet Mark."

"Work."

"Your a wreslter?" Gunner questions. "I never seen you wrestle before."

"I am more behinde the secens." I said.

"Oh." Gunner then went back to eating his food.

"Well if it isnt my other favorite mother!"

Mark entered back into the house with a annoying expression on his face. "Why don't you go see her." He grumbled sitting back down.

"Mark be nice to Roy." Deena said giving the older man a hug. I seen him before he was here this morning.

"Hi uncle Roy." Gunner said lazily, it was funny it kind of reminded me of Mark.

"Hey Gunner." Roy said giving Gunner a hug and kiss. He finally looked at me. "Hello young lady."

"Hello." I extened my hand and he kissed it. I thought during that time Mark would blow up.

"So we all were just getting to know Tawny is it?" Deena said.

"Yes...Tawny Vondett." I said.

"I know a little bit about her." Roy said grabbing a few wings from the box. I arched my brow giving him a glare.

"Oh yeah, care to share."

"Yeah...your freaking hot." Roy said.

Gunner laugh as well as Deena. I shurg my shoulders. "Oh...well in that case...go on."

"Nah dont want my buddy here to beat me up-"

"Yeah so shut up." Mark said drinking his wine.

Roy took his seat next to me. He plastard a huge smlie on his face. "So..."

I leaned back comfortably in my chair. "So..."

Mark watched on as we carried a conversation, it was mostly about sex and movies. As best as I tried to listen to Deena's and Marks conversatoin, I was too taken back by Roy we had a lot in common.

"So let me ask you something Tawny...what is your defention of a perfect man?"

I arched my brow to his questions. "To treat me like a princess and to fuck me like his mistress."

**End Of Tawny's P.O.V.**

* * *

Gunner took a shower and played vedio games up in his room. While Tawny and Roy had a conversation, Mark had one with his mother. "So, she seems nice. How old is this one?"

"25."

"Oh she's older than Sara, nice."

Mark shook his head. "Yeah."

"So, let me guess what happend. Sara found out about her, Tawny is the other woman who you want to make the offical woman am I right?-"

"You know me so well mother." Mark played around in his Mac and Cheese. "Seriously, it didnt start out that way."

"So she trip and feel on your dick?"

"Mom...seriously." Mark shakes his head.

"I mean she's beautiful, but make sure your making the right choices not only for you but for my grandchild upstaris.

Mark nods his head. "Sure I will. I always do."

"No, because if you were for real about marrying Sara you would have." Deena said walking away.

Mark watched undereyed as Roy and Tawny carried on a conversation. He had'nt thought about Sara in months and haven't felt the way he do for another women since Jody. Him and Sara were too much alike. Tawny was different so far from what he notice. She was lady like, wore heels, can handle him in the bed room by taking all of him in her. She liked to be controled but pretends to not like it. He sighs heavily and looks at the clock on the wall. "It's late I'm tired."

Roy and Deena help clean the kitchen and take out trash while Mark and Tawny cleaned looks up into his green eyes. "Your family is nice."

"Yeah, thanks." He nods.

Both Deena and Roy said thier good byes leaving Mark adn Tawny together. "So...when are you going back home to NYC?"

"I don't know. I guess I can go take a look at it next week maybe... I'm pretty sure they are not going to come back who ever it was."

"A robber?"

"Yeah, maybe?" Tawny said as she un losen her blonde hair to fall. "So..."

"Maybe?" Mark said. "You think no one could be after you?"

Mark watched as Tawny played with her mancuried nails. "Not that I know of...should I try Sara or Candince?"

Mark laughs lightly. "So, are you going to be my lady or what? I mean everyone already knows about us-"

"Whoa whoa." Tawny holds up her hands. "Listen I didnt take you as a beg-"

"Woman please, Mark Calaway never has a beg for anything darling." Mark said stalking her. "Besdies, you know want bragging rights-"

Tawny laughs. "Right...bragging rights? Children brags...call me when you want a woman."

Before Tawny could completely move herslef away, Mark grabs her by the arms and kisses her passiontaley and Tawny took him in fully. Before Mark could place his hands all over the younger blonde, his cell phone rang and he answered.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Calaway didnt mean to call you so late, but I had to give you this information Madison Lawson the one in patricular you were looking for...she died in a plane crash 1999. I'm sorry sir."

Mark felt his heart race as he stared into the deep hazel eyes of the female before him. "What?" She asked him pulling him closer.

Mark was slinet with his cell phone still hooked to his ear. "Okay...thank you." He tossed his cell back on counch. "Listen...I want you to go into my office." He kissed her cheek. "And look on my desk, and grab me my knife."

Tawny arched a brow. "Your knife?"

"Yeah, can't deal with a little kink?" Mark asks.

"Never would have thought you were the type."

Mark bites down on Tawny's bottom lip. "Do what I say."

Mark watched as Tawny un ziped her jeans and removed her top. She was just mouth watering to him. The blonde walked away wearing nothing but her undergarments to Mark's office. And then he just sat there and waited...and waited.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER YOU'VE BEEN SPYING ON ME WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? MARK WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Tawny yelled as she tossed the files that were on his desk. Pictures, police reports, everything P.I he had on her...well Tawny anyways.

Mark leands back comfortably on his sofa. "Well...I believe there's something you need to tell me Madison Lawson."

**Everyone hello and thank you for the read and reviews. Sorry your girl just been on her grin and I thought about you guys...awww so read and review bitches! Sorry for the short chappie**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:Gone

**Tawny's P.O.V.**

Who the hell does he think he is? Seriously. Where are my colthes? I laugh nervously before turning around to get my colthes and put them back on me. There is no way in hell now that he is fucking and licking on this. "What are you talking about?"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"WHY DO YOU CARE? WHY ARE YOU FUCKING FOLLOWING ME AROUND DIGGING UP SHIT ABOUT ME-"

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU YOU DUMBASS BLONDE!" Mark said rasing up from the counch and tossing the photos at me. "Turn the hell around and look at me."

I slowly turned to see the hurt, anger expression Mark's handsome face. "How can you love me-"

"I do alright. Now you need to sit down and tell me everything."

I corssed my arms and ran towards the the guest room.

"Tawny! TAWNY! TAWNY!" Mark chased after me. "MADISON!"

As he called my name and I stop looking through my bag. I pulled out a picture and handed it to him. I sat on the edge of bed and my eyes hit the floor. "My mother and father didn't want me or they just didnt feel like having a kid around. I am not sure, I ran away from home around 17. I met Quinn we had a lot in common and he introduce me to another world where I felt like I belong. We both work for this guy name Raymond. Big drug guy, I count the money and I also was one of the many of the women he was sleeping with. He didnt care if I was leagal or not."

"He was a drug Lord I assusme so what the fuck did he have you do?" I figuerd Mark would ask this question.

"Import, export so I know how to handle a gun." I said finally looking at him. "I played my role as a flight attenedant-"

"How the hell you get drugs on the airplane?" Mark questions.

"I swallowed the little small balloon bags of cocaine and when the I had the chance shit them out. I knew there was a chance that they'll bust inside of me and I'll overdoes and die but...I was lucky so far."

Mark's face was priceless. "So let me guess. You wanted out of the business thats why you faked your death?"

"Yes and No. I love that lifestyle Mark. As sad as it sounds thoes people were my fucking family and I loved them. Quinn and I wanted out we both had mix emotions about everything. We knew that Raymond wasn't going to let us out cold so it was eaither die or get killed. He'd knew I would never talk but Quinn would. He was always scary like that. "

Mark knods. "And what else?"

I sigh, this was hard as hell for me to tell him all of this. But he halfway already knew everything so shit let me go on. "Well, a year or two ago. There was a drop myslef and Quinn and another dude that was suppose to take place. I didn't place the drugs inside of me that day. Instead they were in my heels, and Quinn swallowed a few bags but not that many. The plane crash, Quinn and I survied the other guy didnt. Luckly for me another attendant was on the plane so everyone assume she was me. The chick was burnt-"

"What about snowhite, he fake his death too?"

"Let's just say he went missing- and his real name is Robert."

Mark ran his hands through his hair. "So what now?"

"Long story short we both hit up a few banks well I did and Quinn got caught up with some old charges and got arrested. I got out of our safe house and just belended in as Tawny Vondett. Got some fake information, got hired and boom I'm fucking you on the table." It was slinet for a moment. "Quin got out and his only motive was to get his money. That's the only reason he's messing with me-"

"Let me guess he also rob you?"

I nod my head.

Mark was slinet and began to walk towards the frame of the door. "So your a fucking professional cirminal?"

"Was. Listen, Mark I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't know that it will come to this...all of this. I didnt want you to become involved with my future with my past still showing up-"

"You shoulda told me."

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I going to say something but, I didn't instead I just kept quit. I watch Mark walk out the door and for somereason I wanted him to come back and tell me that everything was okay in that southern accent of his and wrap me inside of his big arms. But instead I cried myslef to sleep.

**End of Tawny's P.O.V**

* * *

"That is fucking hot."

Mark gave Roy a glare and rollled his eyes. "Roy, get serious-"

"I am, she's a criminal mastermind like you have a fucking fugitive in your house. I am getting hard just thinking about it. MAN! I knew I liked her."

Mark paced Roy's luxury condo back and foruth. "I don't know."

"Well I know one thing you need to get back home, I mean you did leave Gunner in the hands of a criminal-"

"Roy she wouldn't touch him. As funny as it sounds I still trust her, I still feel like I know her."

"Awww that is so sweet...like you should be on the cover of the little Debbie snacks." Roy said making dreamy eyes at Mark.

"Shut up Roy."

When Mark arrived back home, he saw his mother's BMW SUV outside. The only thing that ran through his head was that his mom was tourering Tawny or Madison. He walked inside of his ranch style home and saw his mother on sofa along with Gunner who was sitting on the counch.

"Hey." Mark said as he walked in and placed his keys on the table.

"Hey Dad." Gunner said.

Deena just gave her son a look and continue to watch televison. Mark then felt a strange vibe that he couldn't explain, he then rushed to the guest room to find that it was empty not even a note. He turned around to see Deena standing in the doorway. It was creepy but honestly Mark got that same slinet creep from her. "Where is she?"

"She left." Deena repiled.

Mark began to stalk his mother. "The hell you mean she left?"

"SHE LEFT, just like I said. As I pulled up she was leaving in a cab and she didnt say where."

* * *

**Honeybun:** Go get your ass up ans cook lol and no nothing is going on with Roy and we all know that Tawny gets turned on by the American Bad ass lol. They were pretty tame. **Bingobabay:** I can't wait to see how it plays out eaither I mean woha lol. **Tanya:** I always leave clifhangers you should know me by now lol

Thanks for reading and the review also thanks to the gals and girls adding me on thier fave list. *muah* lova ya


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Untilted**

Mark would be usually be furious but this time, he's quite and claim which scares his mother. Before he turns and walks into his room, Gunner takes his attention away from the television and stares at his father.

"Dad, are you and me and Uncle Roy still going downtown tonight?"

"Yes." No matter how much is going on with work and now Tawny, Gunner was still apart of his life. "I am going to take a nap. Roy is coming over wake me up when he gets here, Gunner."

Gunner placed a big smile on his face. "YES!" He then went back to watching television.

Mark's mother Deena followed her son into his bed room. "Mark, what is going on? Everything seemed to be fine-"

"That's exactly what it is…seems fine." Mark spoke.

"What did you do?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Why do I always have to do something?"

"Because Mark, I know you I mean…I am your mother." She watched as her son laid on his King size bed. "Mark, I only met  
this girl 24 hours ago and I can tell you already she has feelings for you-"

"No she doesn't because if she did she wouldn't have left, and she'd do what I say-"

"See that your problem you are such an egomaniac. You're so use to women falling to you at your feet and hearing the  
word "yes"."

Mark did nothing but sigh as his mother continued. "Yeah sigh all you want." She left closing the door hard behind her. Mark couldn't get his mind off Tawny if he tried. And when he closed his eyes she was in his dreams.

* * *

Roy arrived at Mark's home later that plan was to take Gunner out downtown and spend sometime with him, the week was almost over and Mark was due back on the road again. McMahon drop the suspension, he needed Mark back and active on the roster. Roy entered Mark's  
home giving a hug to Deena and Gunner.

"Dude get dressed what are you waiting on?"

Gunner gave him a look. "Can I shower  
first?"

"You knew I was on my way." Roy spoke as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah well when you look this good you have to take your time." Gunner raised a brow and headed back upstairs.

Roy just rolled his eyes. "I think he hangs out with me and Mark a little bit too much."

"Tell me about it." Denna said. "So do you know why Tawny left?"

"She's gone?" Roy's face drop. "Damn I'd thought I have a chance in catching her naked or something. Where she go?"

"I don't know. I came over to spend sometime with Mark, and Gunner and the next thing I knew she's gone with all of her  
things-"

"Maybe she went back to New York. That's where she lives, has he called her?"

"Don't know yet Roy, when I told him he just got quit and went into his room and feel asleep."

Roy nods his head. "Oh. I am going to go check on him." Roy knocks softly on Mark's bedroom door. "It's me, hey man we gotta go. I hope your junk is out of sight, don't wanna see that little pee shooter." Roy smiles as he opened the door to see his best friend roll over with theblankets over his huge body.

"What time is it?" Mark questioned sleepily.

"Time for you to get up so we can take Gunnerdowntown." Mark did nothing but flips Roy off and headed into his master bedroom. "So…where's my girl? With her sexy ass..."

"She left." Mark simply said before turning the water on to the sink to brush his teeth. Roy checked the time on the Rolex watch and clicks his teeth. "Where?"

"Don't know." Mark said with a mouth full on tooth paste. "Where's Gunner?"

"Upstairs getting ready...So about Tawny." Roy went on. "Did she go back to New York?"

"Go find her." Mark spat. "You want to know so much go find her-"

"Man chill alright, I was just asking a question; It's crazy after she confessed, she up and left. Did you threat to  
take her to the cops?"

"I fucking love her why would I do that Roy?" Mark yelled.

Roy saw the hurt in his best friend's eyes and the pain in his face. He still couldn't help but smirk. "Aww…Marky."

"Shut up."

"You should go find her." Roy said simply.

"I think I've done enough, she's gonna have to come to me. I can't go get the PI anymore he might turn her in or something. I really don't have time for this shit anyways man. My life is crazy enough without her. Tawny will just add more drama."

"No she won't." Roy spoke. "You'll just be afraid that she'll actually tame your ass."

* * *

_The next few days..._

Mark decides to take Gunner on the road with him a few weeks out of the summer; which something he can do now that he's older because he can watch himself. As Mark and Gunner entered the arena for Raw, the American badass spotted Steve Austin a few feet away.

"Go to the locker son, I'll be in there."

"Okay." Gunner said.

Mark watched as his son headed into his private dressing room and he began to walk towards the rattlesnake. "HeyAustin."

"Hey." Steve mumbled while fishing for a cold water bottle.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, about what?" Austin wondered.

Mark removed his shades and placed them on his forehead. "Tawny."

Steve leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms. "What about her?"

"I know you two had a thing-"

"That's funny because she didn't mention a word of anything to me about you and her." Steve spat

Mark bit down on his lip and laughed lightly. "Listen, Austin I didn't know anything until after that tape played that you and her got it on. You know me I don't like to get into anything with anyone I keep to myself. This is a business, and if we were to ever work together again this issue-"

"There's no issues Mark, you had her and so did I. I'm just glad I wasn't put on blast for everyone to know about it." Steve barked in a low tone.

Mark knew Tawny had got to Steve the way she had gotten to him. He fell for the girl. Mark knew the coldness in Austin's voice was a complete front. Steve was pissed and hurt. "She played with both of our emotions I know. You did have her that's cool and all, but I'm here to tell you that I am going after her, and I will get her. So just in case your little feelings come back…I'd advise you not to stick your hand in the dogs yard or you'll get more than a bite Steve."

Steve smirk that trademark smirk of a smile then it quickly turned into frown and walks away. Mark knew he made is point lould and clear to the StoneCold.

_Now the only thing I have to do is find her_

* * *

_Tanya, Ripper deLeBlackstaff,Bingobaby,Rabbit :Thank you all for your reviews and thank you sooo much for reading I am glad you guys are a fan you are the best! *mauh* LOVES YA! If you guys come up with a title for this chapter that would be awesome too._

Whoa a chapter without Tawny is werid but I wrote it haha


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 (Madison Lawson or Tawny Vondett)

Tawny's P.O.V.

I pissed him off, I know I did but I needed to leave. I hadn't told Mark why and where I was going he would've just been in the way the entire time or completely stop me from doing what I needed to do. I had to help someone who had always helped me. I had to go back to California and I made sure I kept a low profile the entire time I was here. I waited for the man outside of the correction facility with my arms cross. I saw him walking towards the exit fence with two cops so I decide to meet him halfway just so he could see that it was me. I wore black from head to toe and decide to treat myself with a new hairstyle with front bangs. As I got closer, he got closer, he actually had gotten bigger then the last time I saw him. We finally were a few feet away from each other and I greeted him with a smile and hug.

"I can't believe you came back?" He spoke with his eyes finally meeting mine.

I plastered a smile on my face. "Mercer please, I always keep good on my word."

"Yeah you do, and three years later...you're awesome Madison."

I began to walk towards the SUV. "Yeah you owe me."

"You know I got you baby." He kisses me on the cheek before walking over to the passenger side.

Timothy Mercer, well I called him Crimson. It fit well with him because he was a tough and lethal. He was the guy that was raised up in a family but had street smarts and was dangerous as hell. He got locked up three years ago in San Qutein and he's lucky to have gotten release.

"You been good?" He questions looking at me.

"Yes and no." I smirked

"You know I heard you died. So is this real or a dream?" He smiles starring at me.

My eyes were straight on the road. "It's real...I just tweaked a few things."

"Don't you have something for me?" He asks placing his hands on my inner thigh.

"Yup, but we have a problem."

"We? When did you start speaking French Lawson?"

"Quinn- Robert thinks that he's owed a cut-"

"Who? What the hell? Madison please tell me that you're kidding because I would be very glad to have you turn around and take me back prison because I know when I see Rob I am going to kick his ass." He spat starring at me. "Quinn? Are you freaking kidding me like for real ,what kind of fairy name is that?"

Long story short Quinn, Crimson, another guy that died name Diego and I worked on the airplane job for Raymond. Crimson did the entire inside job and got the hook up with connections to the airline. He then got busted taking on another job for Raymond at the same time; Quinn, me and Diego took on the task plus whatever Crimson had planned. We got the money, kept Raymond's money and the drugs as well. Instead of splitting the money fours ways, Quinn decides to only split it two just me and him since Diego died and Crimson was locked up. I thought it wasn't fair to leave the two men or their families out and total it was 8 million. That two million a piece, I still wanted to help Diego and his family out but then I thought about it...me and Quinn both faked our deaths. And if a dead person shows up at your door with two million in a duffle bag you would either take it and think nothing of it or take it and rat them out. I never met Diego's family but there was no way of getting that money to them without letting Raymond find out that Quinn and I were still alive. Crimson, I just kept his part with mine.

Crimson has a long rap sheet, so Quinn was pretty sure he was going to do life. Instead, a year later, Quinn got locked up leaving me with access to the entire 8 million. Okay back to my conversation with Crimson.

"Yeah, and I want to be there to help you. After Quinn-Rob got out of prison, he tracked me down and found me, I don't know how. I took on a new name, place, I even got a freaking job working for a company. So he started to harass and stalk me, found out where I live trashed my place. And now he ruined my relationship with the guy I'm seeing-"

"Whoa...who you dating?" He raises a brow.

I shook my head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I mumbled. "That's not the point Mercer; Quinn has been pissing me off the past few months."

"Listen baby, it's going to be alright. I am going to take care of him-"

"No I can't let you take care of him. Let me think of something." I said focusing my eyes on the road. My mind instantly went back to Mark. He probably tore up his damn house and been cursing up a storm. I miss him I do, but before I bring someone into my life I need to make my past go away. Oh man, I'm falling for him. I snapped out of my thoughts to look at Mercer. "Have you ever been to Texas?"

"Got a few friends down there in Houston? Why?"

A bright smile came to my face. "No reason. That's the perfect place, actually that's where were headed?"

End of Tawny's P.O.V.

* * *

(Weeks later)

Trish had just left the ring to enter the women's locker room to find Candice Michelle sitting on the bench reading a magazine. Trish continues to walk towards her gym bag and ignore the fellow diva.

"Well hello Trish."

Trish arches a brow. "Hi Candice."

"Congrats on the win tonight; I was for sure Jazz would've ripped you apart." The brunette beauty smirks.

The Canadian blonde turns her hazel eyes on the female. "Really?"

"Yes, Really? You have improved so much in the ring I'm proud-"

"This is coming from someone who basically has done nothing but twirl around in the ring like a stripper? I would ecstatic if this came from a Mea Young or Sasha Belle but from you…I amused. Don't you have better things to do than start shit?"

Ever since the suspension of both Mark and the sudden disappearance of Tawny, Candice has been nothing but a major bully and annoyance to the fellow divas of the locker room. She had the attention of the fans and even has won them over but behind the curtain was she had heat with everyone, her only friend was Stacy and her boyfriend Andrew.

Candice drops the magazine on the bench and decides to walk towards the former women's champion. As both divas stare down each other, a small smile of a smirk crept on the face of Trish as she saw who was standing in the doorway. Candice didn't think nothing of it, this would just prove to everyone else how superior Candice has become as she was about to chew out the blonde bombshell.

"Trish as a matter of fact I do have better things to do. But I am going to handle you first of all, I am the hottest thing going. Blondes aren't in anymore and you need to take notice of that. New things are happening honey your old news just like your friend Tawny-"

"Funny you bring her up-"

"She's a non factor and scary because not only did I put her video out on blast, I exposed her for what she really really is and that's a scary little girl."

"Oh really?" Trish smirk finally turned into a full smile.

"Yes really, and I will slap that stupid smile on your face Trish."

Trish then burst into laugher. "Candice you are really a great actress."

As Candice was about to speak, she felt two hands shove her hard from behind. The burettes eyes widen as her eyes landed on the female before her.

"What? I thought you like it rough from behind Candyland. I see your still talking shit about me, so what you just said to Trish I need you to say it to me in my face. Let's see how far you get."

Candice finally figured out why Trish had a smile on her face the entire time. Trish headed into the shower stall. "Nice seeing you again Tawny."

* * *

It's been almost a month, really just a few weeks and Mark had to get his mind frame back on track. He was now the world champion and he had a great storyline going on with himself, Kurt Angle and The Rock. Seemly, Tawny was still on his mind. Stephanie and Trish had reached out to him, but he just told the ladies that they weren't speaking at the moment which was kind of true. Mark decides to pack up and grab Gunner from wherever he was backstage and head back home. He knew his son was more than exhausted from being on the road weeks and weeks at a time, and knew Gunner was ready to be at home with the family. Mark showered and got dress, he then went through his gym bag looking for his cell phone to call his son. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He figured it was Gunner. "You ready to go home?"

"Not just yet."

The soft voice, that familiar voice sent a chill through his spine. Finally Mark looked up to see that it wasn't his son. Instead it was a tall blonde, wearing black from head to toe. He finally figured out that it must have been her favorite color because he looked damn good on her. They came in contact with each other, and Mark was always prepared for any situation on what he was going to say but this time he was frozen stuck.

* * *

Tawny's P.O.V.

For the first time in my life I am unable to move, and unable to feel another person's vibe. I step forward closing the door behind me. He still looked good to me. His short hair was still short but it's seems to be growing out. Black jeans and boots with a black shirt, I guess we were reading each others mind while picking out attrite. I looked over to see the world title lying on the bench next to him.

"Congrats."

Mark didn't remove his eyes from mine. "Why the hell did you leave?"

"I don't have an excuse to as to why I didn't tell you. But I had to leave to help someone."

"Why you couldn't tell me that?" Mark grumbled.

"Because I…I don't know why I just didn't. I got scared-"

"You think I wasn't?" Mark said shooting up in the air. "Tawny-Madison whatever the hell your name is. Not only to think something happen to you but the fact that I am in love with a person who I don't even know but the person doesn't even love me back-"

"Mark I confessed to you for a reason! Not because I had to but because I wanted too! I didn't let you in for a reason, and I came back for a reason!"

"Then what the fuck is the reason Tawny!-"

"Because I love you too much to bring you into something my past won't let me out of." There…I said it. The dressing room was dead silent with only the noise to Mark and I breathing. I placed my hands on my hips and began to walk towards the door only to stop myself and be grab by Mark's arm. "What can I do Tawny? Tell me."

"This is something I have to do myself." I whispered.

"Is it Quinn?" He spat. "If he comes near you I'll pound his ass."

I said nothing. Instead I kissed him on the cheek. "I moved into a place not far from you. I have some things to take care of and I will see you in Texas." And with that I left closing the door after me. Tears stream down my face as I exit the building and getting into the SUV. I hate this life, living a double life is shit. I have to choose...will I be Madison Lawson or Tawny Vondett?

* * *

**Sonabi89**:Glad you love it! Welcome to the family **Bingobaby(nice profile pic)&Tanya**: Love you all the same thanks for the reviews: **Ripper de** **la Blackstaff**: Glad you likey


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Now What?

Roy watches Mark pace the floor of his condo back and fourth moments and moments at a time. "Mark, seriously she will call you bro."

"I dont trust him-"

"You don't even know the guy." Roy says while watching Gunner play Grand Thef Auto Vice CIty. "Just wait bro she'll call."

"Yeah dad she'll call...Aww man wasted!" Gunner shakes his head as Tommy got shot down by the cops on the video game.

Before Mark's cell could ring, he answered the phone. "Hey!"

"Gosh Mark how long has your finger been on the button?"

"What?" Mark pretend not to know what Tawny was talking about. "I miss you where are you?"

"Downtown at my hotel-"

"Come to my house." Mark demand.

"Don't feel like it come to me." Tawny says. "Please."

"No, you owe me you the one left."

Tawny rolls her eyes. "Oh gosh here we go."

* * *

Tawny's POV

I knew Mark was waiting on me. So this little meeting Crimson and I had need to be over and quick. "So...the plan. Are we done?"

"Yeah, he doesn't know I'm out yet. You hand him is card and bam I'll take care him."

Cool. "Alright, sounds simple but somehow I feel that its' going to be more complicated than that-"

Crimson lays down besides me on his bed. "You don't look well."

"I'm fine."

He traces my jawline with his index finger. "It's been a while for me."

"It's hasn't for me. I'm seeng someone-"

He bites his lip. "Well, he dosen't have to know."

I roll my eyes. "Being sexy and dangerous is cruse." I kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Crimson."

"Next time."

On the drive to Mark's house, I thought about him. Never has a man had a hold on me like him. "Damn I am not feeling well right now." I turned on the air and let it cool down my face. I drunk like five bottles of water and was downing my sixth. "This dosen't make any sense." I said shaking my head. Finally I pulled up to Mark's driveway and I wasn't suprise when he met me in driveway.

"Hey darlin, you havent call." He kisses me on the lips. Man I missed this.

"Yeah, Crimson and I were game planning."

He grabs my face. "You don't look well you okay?"

Shit I should just tell him. "Well for the past few weeks I haven't been feeling well Mark."

_Prison gates won't open up for me_  
_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_  
_Oh, I reach for you_  
_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_  
_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_  
_All I need is you_  
_Come please I'm callin'_  
_And oh I scream for you_  
_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

"What's the problem."

"There is no problem, it's just that I'm pregant."

Mark's eyes got wide. "You are?"

"Yeah, turst me its yours-"

Mark pulls me closer to him. "I didn't say it wasnt' How can you leave and not tell me and then leave and not tell me we were having a baby Tawny!"

"Damn it Mark I didn't know at the time. I didn't want to think that but hell, I needed to handle some business. I had to fix something-"

"No, NO FUCK THAT YOUR NOT GOING OR HANDLING ANY TYPE OF BUSINESS NO MORE. Tell that Crimson dude to handle his own business!"

"Mark this is deeper than what you can see."

Mark bites down on his lip. "I'm not letting you leave. Get your ass in the house right now Tawny-"

"Just because I'm pregant with your kid dosen't mean you can tell me what to do Mark!"

"Woman." Mark seeth through his teeth. "Get your ass in the house NOW!"

I shook my head. "Mark you-ahh! Put you down." The next thing I knew, I was being picked up and placed over his shoulder being carried into the house. Kicking and screaming he places me down on his bed and kisses me passiontaley.

"I love you." He spoke looking into my eyes. "Your beautiful."

"Mark..."

"Listen, I know you've been into some deep stuff but your my woman now wrather you know it not. Now that your carrying my baby. I need to know everything. "

This was going to be a long night. Mark and I were up talking for hours. The entire time he was rubbing my stomach but at the same his eyes were still on me. He didn't ask any questions he just listen. "So now what?"

He kisses my stomach and kisses me. "Goodnight."

_Show me what it's like_  
_To be the last one standing_  
_And teach me wrong from right_  
_And I'll show you what I can be_  
_Say it for me_  
_Say it to me_  
_And I'll leave this life behind me_  
_Say it if it's worth saving me_

* * *

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

I rolled over to see if Mark was still sleep and he was. I grab my cell and shot a text to Quinn.

_**I have your money meet me in a outside of Houston 8am**_

_**Quinn: Wow Madison, your finally using your brain for good use...well you always used it for good use from what I heard. That's no problem, I will be there. Tell Mark I said hello.**_

I could do nothing but roll my eyes. I cannot wait until this was over with. I crawled out of bed and left. Again Mark was going to be piss but in order to move on with him, I had to get this over with.

* * *

She was gone again. Mark shook his head. Never has a woman gave him this much trouble in his years of being with one. The doorbell rang and it was Jody.

"Morning." She spoke.

"Hey. Come in."

She could tell something was worng with Mark. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing-"

"Your lying, Mark what is going?"

Mark turns to his ex-wife. "You go an entire day to talk?"

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Crimson ask me as we both loaded our guns.

I did nothing but nod my head. "Let's do it." I realse the safety of the gun and placed it in my back pants. A black SUV pulls up and Quinn hops out and so did I.

"Your getting bigger around the wasit. That's that Texas food?"

"Your still ugly as hell." I tosses him his card. "Stay out of my life."

"Why was it so diffcult to do this at first Madison?"

Before I knew it, Quinn drew a gun out at me and I drew mine out as well. "Because I don't like to play by the rules you know that."

Just then I felt pressure at the back of my skull and the clicking sound of the gun. "Hey Mercer." I see Quinn says with a smile.

"Hey...drop the gun bitch."

I drop my gun and holds my hand up in the air. Quinn frisks me or should I said fill me up. "Guess you didn't see this coming."

I didn't say a word, Quinn then leans into my face. "I could rape you right here."

Again I didn't say a word. I watched him smirk.

"Someone is dying to say hello to you Madison."

I didn't have time for this. I'm hot, I have to pee and I am being set up. Who wants to say hi to me?

"Dallas isn't that far, Raymond can't wait to get his hands on you."

**Hey everyone sorry been busy relauching the business! AND IM IN SCHOOL! *GO GETTA***

**Savin me by Nickleback**

**Tanya: yes thats him and see i updated! Rabbit: Well not sure, he's been hurt by her and Steve was really liked Tawny/Madison he felt used. At the time he was going through a Divorce with Debra. Bingobaby: I loved that pic! Sonib89: I think they are on there way to getting things settled**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Is it over?

* * *

Mark had awoken a few hours ago to an empty bed. Still lying there, he only got up to use the rest room and shower. His emotions were a mixture of worry and being pissed off. He then took out the picture that Tawny had given him the day she confessed everything. It was black and white and it seems like there was a Tawny and another younger lady with her along with her father who Tawny looked just like.

"What did you two do her?"

But Mark then figured, if they were the ideal parents, then him and Tawny would have never met. There was nothing he could do. Tawny was always going to do what she wants and when she wanted it. And he was the same way. Great. He found the female version of him. He stretches and looks at his cell phone.

"Hello?" The females voice on the other end answers.

"Hey Jody."

She sighs. "What's going on Mark?"

Mark turns over on his side. "Guess."

"Well, what else do you want? Mark I really don't know her but, she's a smart ass. I surprise you've fallen for her."

Now it was Mark's turn to sigh. "Well…you know."

Mark continued on with his conversation with his ex-wife. His thoughts were with Tawny at the same time. Where is she? What is she doing and is she thinking of him. I can't believe I'm love sick.

* * *

TAWNY'S POV

I could do nothing but shake my head. I was set up from the get go. This is complete and utterly bullshit to the fifth power. I pick Crimson up at jail, tell him the plans and the next thing you know there's a gun pointed in my back.

"You know Mercer you can keep twisting that knife."

"Oh come on Tawny. You didn't see them coming? Shit girl. Robert and I go way back."

"So did you know that fucker left you for almost dead back in 97?" I said.

"No, that was Diego…he got his payback-"

"You fuckers killed him." I could not believe this.

"No the plane did ditz." Robert says to me.

"You know Mark is going to kill both of you guys-"

Crimson smirks. "Don't involve your lover boy. This isn't television babe. I'll kick his ass."

Crimson kept his eyes on me. And I did the same with him. My hands are untied and I have Mark's pocket knife on me. Guess that bastard didn't check me all that good.

"What are you thinking about Madison?" He spoke pretending to be concern.

I smirking because I am the only one who knows what I am about to do. "That booger in your left eye."

Crimson was a good looking guy, and he carried himself that way so if someone said there was something out of place on his face, his ass was going to check it. And when he did."

"OUCH YOU BITCH!" Crimson said holding the eye I stabbed him in.

Robert looked over and saw what I did to Crimson. The car began to swirl, and I took Crimsons gun and clicked it and pointed to Robert's head. "You two should know me by know. You should've killed me or tied me up."

"Madison you-"

_BANG_

I shot Crimson in the neck, leaving me and Robert only in the car. He pulled over and I ordered him and I to get out.

"So what now you're going to shoot me?"

"You set me up from the get go and Raymond knows I'm alive-" With a smile Robert nods his head. "And last words before I kill you?"

Robert smirks. "Yes-"

"Too fucking bad!" I shot him three times in the face.

My heart is racing a million miles a minute and I have no idea where I am at all. My best bet is to hop my ass back in this car and head back to Houston. I pulled Crimson out and took his black card that held all his money. He won't need it. And I did the same thing to Robert. My clothes were covered in blood. I sigh and hop inside of the truck and make a U-turn heading to Mark's house. I called Mark from a payphone, I describe to him where I was at. It took him two hours to show up. Thank goodness because it gave me more than enough time to destroy the car. As I am looking into the flames, I think about my past and how it's all came to an end. But Raymond still knows I'm alive. I sigh taking my mind off the things I use to do. I placed my hand on my belly and smiled as the black SUV pulls up. I hop inside of the truck and looks at the expression on Mark's face. Damn I wanted to laugh.

"What the fuck did you DO TAWNY?"

Although Mark's face was priceless, I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Nothing. Can we go home"

* * *

Once we got back home…wow did I just say Mark's home was my home? Anyways…There was his mother, Roy and Gunner. They face was just the same as Mark's.

Television…Two men were found killed gun shot wound to head and with a stab in the eye. He was identified as Thomas Mercer. Another man was shot three times in the face. Finger prints and dental records shown that he was Robert Lawson. The assassin is unknown as of yet. More to follow up on this story.

I walk upstairs to the bedroom to wash up only to hear Roy say. "Well that explains her outfit."

"Shut up." Mark hisses.

A hour later Mark came to bed and place gentle kisses on my cheek. "Is it over now?" He asks.

Really I don't know the answer to that question. But for right now I am going to say yes. "Yeah babe. I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

_2005…3 years later_

"McKenzie Calaway! Where are you little girl?" So I have a little girl that's about two years old and she's walking getting into things and her hair is blonde like mommy's and eyes like her daddy but she looks more like me with Mark's eyes and frown when she's confuse or doesn't get her way. Mark and I got married when I was big as a house with McKenzie but I was still hot. Roy finally got a woman in his life. He reminds me of Quagmire from family guy. Dana, Marks mother and I have a wonderful relationship. Also, Im pregnant again and it's a boy! This is the last time I'm doing this though. No more messing up my Vagina. I moved in with Mark and settled in quit nicely. I still trade smart remarks with Jody and Candice whenever I get the chance. Steve Austin…well I believe were cool but you'll never know. Finally, Stephanie and Trish and I are the closets friends now.

"BABY! GET THE DOOR FOR ME!" Mark yells trying to fix McKenzie's bed. He should just stick to wrestling.

"Fine, make the pregnant woman get the door." I mumble but of course he hears me a calls me a smart ass. I kiss my daughter. "Gunner, come watch your sister while I go get the door."

"Okay!"

I finally made it to the front door and opened it. I figured it was Roy but I was wrong. The man stood 6'6 brown hair Latin descent just how I remembered him. Dressed in a cream suit and VVS cufflinks. I sigh "Raymond."

He smiles. "Madison."

* * *

Mark's P.O.V.

This damn bed! I needed a break. Since Gunner brought McKenzie in, I played with her. And moments after kissing her. My heart jumps out of my chest.

"Dad what in the world was that?"

Gunshot is what it sounded like but I was not going to tell him that. "Let me get it. Hold your sister and stay up here." I walk down the long hall. The front door was open but my eyes couldn't believe what I saw. My wife, my lover, my best friend, the mother of my daughter and unborn son with blood covering her face and neck.

"Tawny?" I sigh to myslef. "Is this it?" I look into her eyes and it seems that darkness had filled them.

"I love you." She spoke in a whispher in which I could hardly hear her. I pulled her closer to me.

"I love you too baby."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who have read and review! This is it hope you guys enjoyed this wild ride!**


End file.
